Rota
by Duncney por siempre by anita
Summary: Cuando no puedes controlar el deseo, si no el a ti, cuando te sientes morir por dentro, cuando te sientes rota. No importa herir, solo silenciar el deseo,no importa herirte, importa saciar el deseo que tienes dentro. Lo hará sin importar nada porque ya está Rota.
1. Chapter 1

_**#Rota**_

Eran las doce y media pasadas. Era una noche tranquila como cualquier otra y el último grupo de estudiantes se había marchado hace minutos. Ella siempre era de las últimas, le encantaba quedarse hasta bien entrada la noche porque así el silencio era sepulcral en la enorme biblioteca. Como era un internado para adolescentes, el bibliotecario de turno siempre se marchaba antes del anochecer, los alumnos ya eran mayorcitos para necesitar uno las veinticuatro horas del día. Esa noche la chica estaba en el momento equivocado y en la hora equivocada, menos para los tres desconocidos que entraron silenciosamente para sorprenderla. Habían visto a la chica, la conocían de vista, los tres eran amigos y hablaban de lo bonita que les resultaba aquella chica morena de pelo castaño y pecas. Sabían su nombre, no completo, y por desgracia de ella, que siempre se quedaba hasta muy tarde estudiando. Uno de ellos le tapó la boca mientras el otro le cubría los ojos, cuando esta le mordió para defenderse, otro le amordazo la boca con una corbata. Ciega y muda aun intentaba luchar contra sus agresores, pero lo único que logro fue que le ataran las muñecas.

" _esta buena ¿eh?"_

" _con tanta ropa no sabría decirlo"_

" _¿a qué esperamos entonces? Vamos a follarnosla"_

Le abrieron los botones de la camisa, le quitaron toda la parte baja hasta dejarla desnuda. Uno la sujetaba y la abría de piernas mientras el otro se bajaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y el tercero grababa con su móvil a la espera de su turno. Primero uno, luego otro, a la vez, y así sucesivamente. Cuando terminaron la dejaron tirada en el suelo magullada. Se fueron sin decirle nada, sin amenazarla, pensarían que no era necesario, que la vergüenza era suficiente para dejarla asustada y callada para el resto de su vida. Y así fue. Horas más tarde la señora de la limpieza que limpiaba los lavabos la encontró llorando, le pregunto si estaba bien, no lo estaba ya que su uniforme lucia raro como si la hubieran tironeado por todos lados. Al final respondió que su novio la había engañado y que se había peleado con la otra chica y que por eso lucia así de mal. La señora la creyó, no sabía que la chica mentía, que no había ningún novio, que no había ocurrido tal pelea y que nunca contaría la verdad a nadie. La habían roto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**#Rota**_

Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado, la universidad y todo el estrés había terminado. El año que viene volverá para finalizarlo, después su padre la enchufara en algún bufete importante para hacer las prácticas y puede que le hagan un contrato o que con lo aprendido se busque otro lugar. Ya habrá tiempo de preocuparse de eso más adelante. Esa noche ella y sus compañeras de piso saldrán de marcha. Y aunque no las aprecie tanto las considera como sus únicas amigas.

-esta noche conocerán al chico más guapo del mundo –fanfarronea Heather -. Mi novio _Alejandro_.

Pues claro que tiene que ser guapo piensa un tanto envidiosa. Heather no sale con cualquiera y menos con hombres feos, palabras textuales de la mismísima señorita ahí presente. Heather es alta y esbelta como una modelo, media asiática, padres divorciados y con un ego que no le cabe en el pecho.

-no nos das ninguna envidia, ¿a que no Courtney? –dice gwen -. Yo estoy contenta con lo que tengo.

Esa es gwen, la ruda del grupo y por supuesto que está contenta, tiene novio. Gwen es oscura, de mirada ceñuda pero eso la hace sexy, es huérfana de padre, tiene un hermano pequeño que la desespera y aunque nunca lo admita en el fondo es una buenaza de persona.

-pues entonces hay que buscarte un novio Court –la mira Heather -. A menos que tu profesor cuente como tal Courtney –mueve las cejas insinuante.

-sabes que no, las reglas de la universidad son muy estrictas con las relaciones profesor alumno –dice.

El profesor Tomas o Tom como le llama ella a solas no es su novio y nunca lo fue. Para empezar está prohibido, es cuatro años mayor, y no está enamorado de él. Esta rota, no puede amar, pero si desear…

 _A medio trimestre sustituyen a Rogger por Tom. Me gusta Tom, es guapo, rubio, ojos verdes, mandíbula dura y es amable. Sé que le agrado, que me encuentra atractiva pero no debe porque le despedirían si lo admitiera. Soy muy buena en sus clases, siempre le escucho, le sonrió y levanto la mano para que me vea. Pasa una semana y lo deseo aún más, coqueteo con él inocentemente sin levantar sospechas. Odio cuando me ocurre, porque no puedo controlarme. Al final de la clase voy a su despacho. Son las cinco pasadas y a esa hora no hay muchos profesores rondando por ahí. Tom me sonríe cuando paso y me dice que me siente. Espero a que cierre la puerta y se siente en su escritorio cerca de mí. Me pregunta en que puede ayudarme, le digo que nada que solo quiero verle y entonces le beso. Al principio se niega pero luego me corresponde, le digo que estoy enamorada de él pero es mentira, me dice que este no es lugar ni hora para decirle eso, me dice que me llevara a su piso y que ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente. Se lo que me dirá en su piso, me rechazara, pero yo insistiré y entonces él me dirá lo guapa que soy. Me quitara la ropa, me empotrara sobre la mesita de su salón, meterá la polla en mi coño y después se correra. Es lo que ocurre._

No es la primera vez. _**Deseo sexual insaciable e intenso.**_ Una necesidad. _**Sexo en todo momento.**_ Escapar de la realidad con ese deseo. Ellos la convirtieron, ella está rota por su culpa.

-tierra llamando a Courtney –se ríe la pelinegra -. ¿A dónde te has ido?

-lo siento, me eh despistado ¿decías? –vuelve a centrarse.

-da igual, sabemos que eres una santurrona.

-no soy una santurrona –se encoge los hombros.

-venga ya! Vistes como una remilgada empollona.

-al menos no parece un puton –dice gwen.

-al menos no parezco satánica –contrataca Heather.

-somos el trio perfecto –sonríe Courtney antes de que esas dos empiecen una batalla naval en el piso -. La puta, la emo y la empollona.

-tiene razón, me gusta la ropa negra con tachuelas –le sonríe gwen.

-bueno admito que era una guarra en mi instituto –afirma Heather.

Y logra que no se maten entre ellas, otra vez…

-pero no me queda claro –continúa Heather -. ¿Eres o no eres virgen?

Sus dos compañeras ven como se aleja de ellas, que se aísla en sí misma como si estuviera sufriendo. Heather se arrepiente de soltar la pregunta, gwen se incomoda, y para no seguir pasando pena se excusa a su habitación y dice que estará lista para la fiesta de esta noche. Cierra las cortinas de la habitación y sumida en la oscuridad se tumba en la cama diciéndose así misma que es imposible que sea virgen. Lo era y era feliz siéndolo, pero ahora fácilmente puede recordar las veces en que se abrió de piernas fácilmente ante un chico. _Javier_ , su chofer quien la llevaba y traía a su casa estando de vacaciones, los cristales del coche siempre quedaban empañados después del coito. _Scott_ , un chico que conoció cuando veraniega con sus padres en la casita de verano a las afueras de Ottawa, siempre tenía paja en el pelo después de revolcarse con él en su establo de caballos. _Mike_ , el chico dulce del que su amiga Zoey estaba perdidamente enamorada, cuando se acostaba con él siempre le susurraba que le dijera Mal y no Mike. Definitivamente no era virgen.

 _Mama y papa dan una fiesta en la mansión por mi décimo séptimo cumpleaños. No me divierto porque utilizan mi fiesta como una oportunidad de negocios y también para pavonearse de lo millonarios que somos. Ninguno de estas personas me conoce, son adultos, que mierda. Encima me obligan a saludarlos y a darles la bienvenida. Me duele la boca de tanto sonreír, le pregunto a papa si luego puedo irme por mi cuenta, me dice que sí pero aquí en la fiesta y luego me informa de que no habrá tarta. Genial…pienso en si después ir a ver a Javier, pero recuerdo que esta noche no trabaja. Cuando doy por perdida la noche, aparece un hombre y no cualquier hombre. Es el mejor amigo de papa Gideon Grey con el que siempre va a jugar Golf, va acompañado de su esposa florero y de su hija la granosa de quince años. No me cuesta sonreírle, pero me asusta un poco su modo de mirarme. Parece un depredador sexual muy salido. Cuando por fin soy libre, me paseo por mí no fiesta de cumpleaños, y cuando menos me lo espero hago contacto visual con el amigo de papa, ese hombre me atrae y me espanta a la vez. Está hablando con un grupo de hombres y no deja de sonreírme. Parece excusarse de la conversación y viene en mi busca. Rápidamente huyo escaleras arriba a mi habitación, no me seguirá, pero lo hace y finjo no darme cuenta. Me alegro secretamente que lo haya hecho. Entro tranquilamente a mi habitación, me acerco a la cómoda con espejos y vuelvo a fingir que no lo escucho cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él. Me peino el pelo con los dedos, se para detrás de mí, no me da tiempo a girar la cabeza para mirar al atractivo adulto que tengo a espaldas. Me coge con fuerza y me lleva a mí cama, grito por sorpresa no porque me haya hecho daño. Pero nadie me escucha, están de fiesta, nadie nos escuchara y él lo sabe. Me dobla sobre la cama, mis tacones pisan el suelo de madera, me sube el vestido, me manosea y comprueba lo mojada que estoy por él._

" _no es la primera vez que tu coño chorrea por una polla ¿eh?"_

 _No digo nada._

" _veamos si eres tan puta como tu madre"_

 _Se ha tirado a mama, pensé que era muy amiga de Tessa Grey, pero creo saber porque lo es. Pobre papa, ahora se follaran a su hija también. El señor Gideon aparta las sedas de mis bragas, no se toma la molestia de bajármelos y eso me pone aún más. Chillo cuando entra de golpe, me coge del pelo para mirar adelante, no puedo evitar sonreír y pensar en lo enorme que la tiene, duele, pero me gusta que duela. Sus pelotas pesadas chocan con mis nalgas. Sé que está mal, debería resistirme, pero no lo hare. Siento ese deseo compulsivo de hacerlo aunque este mal igualmente. Me tenso cuando siento que voy a correrme, estoy cerca, muy cerca. Pero él se corre primero y me deja en ascuas._

" _deberías ver como tienes el coño, chorreando semen por todas partes"_

" _yo no me eh corrido"_

" _¿crees que me importa?"_

" _por favor"_

 _Se le forma una sonrisa en los labios verme suplicar. Se sale de mí, se sienta a un lado y me coge para ponerme sobre su regazo como si fuera una niña de cinco años cuando se porta mal y están a punto de darle cachetadas. Mete dos dedos, el anular y el de en medio donde descansa su anillo de hombre casado. Me retuerzo cada vez que ejerce presión, dentro-fuera, una y otra vez, nunca me han follado con los dedos. Los nudillos se me vuelven blancos cuando por fin me corro. Me suelta de mala gana, se endereza, se mete ambos dedos en la boca y los lame, le gusta mi sabor. Se guarda su pesado miembro sin quitarme los ojos de encima, se acomoda el pelo y antes de salir me dice: "Feliz Cumpleaños". Esa noche no duermo y no me quito el vestido. Pienso en ese hombre cruel que me excito, en su miembro, en su rudas manos y en lo mucho que me gusto su maltrato. Puede que sea el elegido y me cure._

Cuando tocan a su puerta, sale vestida de un vestido corto, suelto de escote que cae hasta el abdomen y con unos tacones de infarto.

-la leche! –dice Heather -. Vas más guarrona que yo –sonríe con aprobación.

Puede que de día vista como una mojigata pero cuando hay fiesta le gusta destacar como cualquier chica joven con energías de marcha.

-me gusta –aparece gwen.

La gótica le echa una mirada de hombre como si quisiera tirársela. Siempre había sospechado de la tendencia lésbica de gwen, pero quizás solo fueran imaginaciones, a gwen le gusta su novio y no es de las que traicionan por la espalda. Cuando las tres chicas llegan al local después de hacer cola, dentro se encuentran con que esta abarrotado y sus dos amigas intentan localizar a sus parejas. Ella por su parte se pierde entre el gentío de personas, hay un chico muy guapo en el balcón de la zona Vip que no le quita ojo. Ella le sonríe abiertamente y él hace gestos para que suba. Se abre paso y espera a que aparezca porque a los pies de las gradas hay un guardia negro que no deja pasar a nadie. Cuando por fin aparece la deja pasar, le da dos besos en la cara y se presentan. Justin se llama, es un moreno de melena suave, ojos azules oscuros, le dice que es modelo y que trabaja de publicidad y en campañas para ropa europeas como americanas. Se la lleva a un sillón redondo con cojines, hay cortinas para que nadie los vea, se lanza sobre el modelito a saco, se comen la boca buen tiempo, hurga en la cremallera de su vaquero, saca al pajarito y lo mima con las manos hasta notarlo duro. Se coloca encima, agarra el miembro con una mano mientras que con la otra se agarra de Justin, no lleva ropa interior, lo guía hacia el agujero de su sexo y se lo va metiendo. Una vez dentro comienza a moverse, el rostro del chico se pierde, nunca recordara su bonita cara, nunca se acuerda de ellos y a nadie le importa porque ellos tampoco se acordaran de ella. Cuando vuelve abajo el sentimiento de vergüenza la inunda, no ha sido agradable, pero si no lo hubiera hecho se deprimiría. Es peor cuando la rechazan, un verdadero golpe en su autoestima. Mientras se va acercando a la barra, un hombre joven hace contacto con ella, ha sentido el peso de su mirada desde la distancia, tiene unos ojos azul cielo precioso, el pelo negro azabache, una sonrisa de diablo, y sí le está sonriendo. Le llama la atención su collar de pinchos, también el hambre que tiene en la mirada que desaparece tan rápido como apareció. Ya no la mira, si no a su amiga gwen.

-Court, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Este es mi chico, Duncan –les presenta -. Esta es Court, mi compañera de piso de la que te había hablado.

-un gusto nena –sonríe ampliamente mientras le extiende la mano.

-hola, lo mismo digo –la mano de aquel chico se come la suya -. ¿Heather? –pregunta después de soltarle la mano que le hormiguea con una picazón rara.

-se ha marchado después de encontrarse con _Alejandro_ –le dice gwen.

-que grosera dijo que iba a presentárnoslo.

-a mí me lo presento, pero tú te habías perdido ¿Dónde estabas?

-dando una vuelta, y ya estoy cansada, me voy a casa –mira al chico -. Un gusto.

-cuando quieras –asiente.

Cuando llega frente a la puerta del piso se quita los tacones, saca la llave de debajo del felpudo y entra dentro de la oscuridad. Cierra con cuidado, no tarda en llegarle los gemidos de dos amantes en pleno éxtasis. Se encierra en su habitación, se pone el pijama en silencio mientras los sollozos de Heather la agitan y la martirizan un poco. Entre las sabanas lentamente el sueño se mezcla con sus propios recuerdos.

 _Mama tiene que dejar de engañar a papa. Cuando aparece delante del portal de un edifico de alto Standing la detengo y le digo que lo sé todo. Se echa a llorar, me suelta los motivos que la llevaron a estar ahí, pero a mí realmente me importa bien poco, solo quiero que deje de ser la puta del señor Gideon y que respete a mi padre. Le hago prometerme que jamás volverá a verlo, que no pisara este edificio y que si no lo hace jamás la querré y que se lo contare a papa. Hecha un mar de lágrimas y de culpa espera a que me vaya con ella, pero le digo que no, que subiré a decirle a su amante por ella que lo suyo se terminó. Espero a que se suba al coche y se vaya. En el ascensor me quito la sudadera, llevo una blusa de tiros holgada y muy transparente. Saco el pintalabios rojo del bolsillo y me embadurno los labios. Me despeino el pelo y después lo acomodo, así parezco mayor, creo. El corazón me golpea el pecho cuando toco a la puerta, los segundos que tarda en abrir se me hacen horas, cuando por fin le veo se me corta la respiración. Al principio lo veo perplejo, sorprendido, confuso, pero de alguna manera se lo esperaba así que sonríe haciendo que se le marquen las arruguitas de los ojos._

" _mi madre ya no será tu puta…Ahora lo seré yo"_

 _Me toma del brazo y me empuja dentro. No entiendo como un hombre de su edad puede seguir siendo atractivo, debe de tener la misma edad que mi padre, unos treinta y algo. No entiendo como un hombre como él de familia puede ser tan perverso. Bien puedo ser su hija la granosa. Es bello de forma ruda y curtido por la edad, se nota que cuida su cuerpo como un templo, jamás había visto tanto musculo duro. Las tardes que pasaba con mama ahora las pasa conmigo en este lugar. Es cruel en la cama conmigo, le gusta la idea de que sea tan joven y que le deje hacerme lo que quiera. Le gusta vestirme de látex, otras de seda y de encaje mientras practicamos sexo sin protección. Le gusta correrse dentro de mí. Me saca fotos después de follarme, según él dice que después de echarme un buen polvo estoy más guapa. También me graba mientras esta dentro de mí, cuando le hago una manada con las manos y la boca. Incluso un día pago a alguien profesional para grabar toda una sesión de sexo sucio y me gusto, no paraba de sonreír al cámara y al ojo de la cámara porque así después vería lo mucho que disfruto de él mientras me penetra, mientras me masturba, mientras me mete un consolador, y me toca por todos lados. Es un hombre de verdad, hace que sea fácil aliviar mi libido, calla y silencia mi deseo. Me gusta que me diga cosas al oído, cosas como: "tienes un coñito difícil de complacer, necesita mimos todo el tiempo" "eres mejor puta que tu madre" "te gusta que te la meta duro por detrás, dilo!" "debería darte vergüenza dejarme jugar con tu cuerpo" "me pone follarme a la hija de alguien" "te pone que te doble la edad" "¿Qué diría tú padre?" "abre bien la boca y traga". Nunca se sobrepasa más de lo debido, así que tolero su maltrato, a cierto punto. Como cualquier otro día entro al piso, él me recibe eufórico con un beso y me desnuda._

" _tengo una sorpresa para ti, cariño"_

 _Frente a mí aparecen dos hombres más, totalmente desnudos como Gideon, con las pollas en vena y colgando. Un negro y uno que parece polaco o alemán de ojos azul cielo, son preciosos, me gusta. Cuando dejo de mirar al escandinavo o lo que sea, me percato en algo que desearía no haber hecho. Son los tres contra mí. Antes de negarme o decir algo tengo al negro debajo intentando meterme su monstruosidad por mí agujerito, cuando por fin lo consigue siento que me ahogo, por su parte el polaco me estimula el ano para meterse luego. Cuando tengo a los dos dentro de mí, miro a Gideon que está mirándonos mientras se toca, me dice que abra la boca y que se la chupe. Eso hago. Debería disfrutar, pero me siento asustada, me digo a mí misma que me gusta, que tengo a tres hombres bien dotados para satisfacerme y al principio lo logro, me gusta que me den por todos lados. Pero los fantasmas de mi pasado regresan con fuerza y se burlan de mí. Esto ya lo eh vivido y como aquella vez me encierro en mi misma tratando de escapar aunque no pueda en realida. Los recuerdos me golpean uno detrás de otro como el negro y el polaco ahora mismo, y los siento dentro de mí tras cada empujada. Los quiero fuera de mí. Por primera vez me pregunto en qué coño estoy haciendo, en que estoy pensando para hacer esto, que estoy mal, en que estoy enferma…En que estoy rota y en que me están rompiendo aún más. Siempre ignoro ese hecho, pero este día no y lloro. Estoy permitiendo que me lo hagan otra vez y yo soy la culpable._

" _está chica está llorando joder"_

 _Dice el negro que es a quien le caen mis lágrimas. Gideon, quien tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, me mira._

" _quítense de encima! Le estarán haciendo daño brutos de mierda"_

 _Cuando me sueltan, me hago un ovillo en la cama, Gideon me obliga a mirarlo y lo veo borroso por el llanto. La verdad pensé que me ignorarían y que seguirían sin importarles yo un comino. Pero es Gideon quien manda y creo que le importo algo para pararles los pies a esos dos desconocidos, tanto sexo sirvió para algo supongo._

" _¿estás bien?"_

 _Le digo que no con la cabeza._

" _¿Cuál de esos cabrones te lastimo?"_

 _La verdad no es que me hicieran daño, pero apunto al negro, no me gusta y no por un tema racial, solo que me gustan más los hombres como el alemán y Gideon porque tienen la punta del pene con forma de champiñon. El hombre intenta excusarse pero Gideon le da un puñetazo que me coge por sorpresa, le dice que coja sus cosas y que salga cagando leches. Después vuelve a mí, me pregunta si quiero que el otro se quede o se vaya también, le digo que se quede. El escandinavo de ojos azul cielo me recuerda a playas caribeñas y eso me gusta. Me sonríe con una sonrisa de labios torcidos que estropea su atractivo. Reducido la multitud me siento otra vez dispuesta a ir en busca de uno o varios orgasmos que me den. Se turnan para cambiar de posición, buscan el angulo perfecto para satisfacerme y lo consiguen de manera sobresaliente sobre la marcha. Disfruto como una enana con su caramelo en la boca mientras les practico sexo oral a los dos, primero a uno, después al otro y los dos a la vez. Terminan corriéndose en mi cara y después por todo mi cuerpo. Al final consigo lo que quería después de todo. Cuando el polaco se va, Gideon se mete en la ducha conmigo, nunca lo hace así que me sorprendo y espero a que me toque. Me enjabona, como si fuera una niña pequeña, con cariño y con amor. Me aterra su trato y mientras le dejo hacer tomo una decisión. No volveré aquí. No quiero acabar muerta tirada en una cuneta por alguna calle, lo de hoy es una advertencia y no puedo olvidarlo. Quien sabe con qué otra cosa me sorprenda este hombre y peligre. Puede que hoy se preocupara por mí, pero quizás otro día le importe una mierda. Puede que se esté enamorando o que ya lo este, no lo sé. Cuando se enteró de que me tire a su sobrino se puso como una fiera y me dejo el culo tan dolorido que no pude sentarme bien durante tres semanas. Tengo que salir de este pozo de vicio cueste lo que cueste…_

Sobresaltada por su sueño que más parecía un recuerdo del pasado la despertó. Recordó ese día que toco fondo, había tocado fondo varias veces desde entonces, por temporadas se controlaba pero siempre volvía a caer y ahora más que nunca sabía que ocurriría muy pronto y que hará daño a quien sea con tal de obtener lo que busca siempre. _El deseo de lo inalcanzable_.

 **Olas! olas! olas! este nuevo finc será corto, como ven no es para fans sensibles, si les gusta bien, si no pues también. Me gusta meter a Courtney en roles diferentes, meter a personajes en historias salseantes y tocar temas así de tabús. Amo a Courtney y me veo como una guionista que escribe papeles para que ella pueda interpretarlos y que yo controle, ella es como una actriz y yo la directora/Guionista. Realmente no espero que agrade a todo el mundo, pero si a mí me gusta con eso me basta. Saluditos! Nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**#Rota**_

Unas risas cómplices provenían de la cocina américa, cuando se levantó esa mañana para desayunar se encontró con la parejita de Heather y Alejandro.

-buenos días –dijo para que la vieran.

Su amiga tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre, un morenazo latino de buen ver. Hicieron una rápida presentación, el muchacho seguidamente se despidió de su chica en la puerta y se topó con gwen que entraba. Las tres conversaban en el sofá sobre lo de anoche, y una de ellas tenía una noticia que dar.

-nos vamos a las maldivas! –grita Heather -. Mi novio lo paga todo chicas.

-no puedo ir a las maldivas –dice gwen -. Tengo pensado pasar el verano con Duncan y después con mi familia, además no me gusta que me paguen las cosas.

-yo me apunto –se encoge de hombros Courtney -. Ya eh ido en otros veranos, y si a tu novio no le molesta me gustaría pagármelo, tengo la tarjeta de mi padre para ocasiones de emergencia y caprichos personales.

-genial, olvidaba que soy la pobre del grupo –bufa gwen.

-venga gwen, es una invitación –insiste Heather -. Y tú misma lo has dicho eres una pobre y como tal no deberías rechazar este regalo.

-yo puedo pagarle el viaje a ¿Duncan? Para que estés con él.

-¿harías eso por mi Court?

-claro, no me importa gastar, el dinero es para eso ¿no?

-vale, pues…nos vamos a las dichosas maldivas!

-¡Sí! –chillan ella y Heather.

Contenta se va hacer el equipaje y mientras busca las maletas y saca toda su ropa, le viene a la mente el verano pasado cuando fue con sus padres a una de esas islas.…

 _El hotel es enorme, hay muchos lugares entre los que elegir para tomar algo y eso me gusta. Uno me llama la atención en particular, un local con el nombre de_ _ **Swinger,**_ _mi intuición me dice que ahí dentro nada será aburrido. A primera vista parece un bar normal, pero cuando miras bien sabes que no lo es. El lenguaje corporal de estas personas a mi alrededor es solo uno. Sexo. Sexo. Sexo. Me siento en la barra, el barman me ofrece algo que beber, me dice que luzco muy joven y le digo que tiene razón, me pregunta si sabe dónde estoy metida y le digo que si aunque sea mentira. Me dice que no me preocupe si voy sola, que será fácil encontrar pareja con lo bonita que soy. No sé a qué se refiere, pero le sigo la corriente y le sonrió. Desde el lado opuesto del local, varias parejas me miran, me someten a un examen del que soy totalmente ajena y algunos de ellos asienten como dándome su visto bueno. Al final dos valientes se me acercan, un negro muy grande de cara severa con pinta de cuarentón, el otro tiene melena y barba de un día que tendrá treinta o menos. Me preguntan por mi nombre, ellos son Chris Maclein, y Hatchet a secas. Enseguida entiendo lo que buscan de mí, me dicen que estaremos más cómodos arriba en las habitaciones y al principio pienso que se refieren a su habitación en el hotel, pero no. El local cuenta con ellas. Por las escaleras ya tengo las bragas mojadas cuando el grandullón me manosea el culo._

" _espero que tengas aguante para pollas grandes cariño"_

 _Me limito a sonreírle. Me pregunto si será verdad eso que dicen de los negros, pronto lo sabré, el recuerdo de Gideon golpeando a ese negro en el apartamento hace años me estremece y el grandullón piensa que es a causa de él. Una vez dentro no se andan con medias tintas, Chris se arrodilla delante de mí y me baja las bragas para después introducirme su lengua. Hatchet me saca el vestido y desabrocha mi sujetador. Siendo consciente de lo que hago siento la polla negra metida por el ano y al otro en mi sexo en una postura abierta sobre un sofá de cuero blanco. Lo que dicen de los negros es cierto, pero a mí me siguen gustando más las pollas rosadas con forma de champiñón. Esa noche vuelvo a mi habitación sin ropa interior y oliendo a fluido corporal entre otras. A la noche siguiente me invitan a una orgia en otra isla. La gente más abierta, liberal y con un amplio rango de actividades sexuales se reúne en un inmueble particular. Parejas heterosexuales, bisexuales, y homosexuales. Unos observan como otros se relacionan sexualmente, tienen sexo con su pareja mientras les observan, besos, caricias, sexo oral con una tercera o cuarta. Y yo me pierdo en ese paraíso de cuerpos desnudos._

Sopla una brisa muy suave, tan suave como la caricia de un amante. Dormir en un bungalow le parece precioso y no le cuesta nada dormir y recuperar energía para la noche. Ya más descansada se mete en un vestido verde ceñido donde sus pechos redondos son las protagonistas. Gwen le suelta un comentario picante y no se le escapa la mirada fija de Duncan en todo momento. Entre él y Alejandro lo elegiría a él por esos ojos mar caribeños que la desnudan. Cuando la otra pareja se les une se encaminan a la fiesta privada de la isla. Ella observa cómo se relaciona ambas parejas, ve sus fallos, sus defectos y sin perder ningún detalle. Heather y Alejandro basan su amor y afecto mediante pullas verbales, peleas acaloradas, sin duda muy apasionados. Duncan y gwen, más que novios parecen compinches, pero hay mucho cariño sincero por ambas partes. En todo el proceso del viaje aprendió eso, se puede conocer en pocas horas a una persona si la observas bien. Al ser la única sin pareja rápidamente se aburre, le llama la atención un grupo de personas a orillas de la playa así que se les acerca. No son los únicos en la playa, pero sí los que más llaman la atención. Son chicos jóvenes que parecen de su edad. Una parejita de rubios muy atractivos, una chica afroamericana al lado de un chico delgado y desgarbado. Y uno que toca la guitarra.

-hola –le sonríe directamente a él -. ¿Puedo? –pregunta en general.

-como si fuera tu casa amiga –le contesta él rubiales muy simpático.

-soy Bridgette, ellos Harol, leshawnna, este Geoff y el guapo de la guitarra Trent.

-encantada, yo soy Courtney –se sienta y les sonríe a todos para caer bien.

Después de hacer buenas migas con esos desconocidos se va a su _Bungalow_ a descansar. Por la mañana gwen viene a buscarla junto con Heather y pasan el día en el balcón del _Bungalow_ con vistas al mar entre merienda y cháchara. Les dice que ayer conoció a unas personas muy simpáticas que la invitaron a surfear y sobretodo del chico de la guitarra.

-me ponen mucho los chicos que tocan la guitarra –dice gwen mientras se aplica protección solar.

-a ti lo que te ponen son los malotes como Duncan –dice Heather con malicia.

-y a ti los que tienen pasta.

-¿disculpa? Yo también tengo dinero.

-deberíamos hacer _Parascending_ –interviene Courtney.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Heather.

-¿es paracaídas con lancha verdad? –dice gwen emocionada.

-sí, está enganchado a la lancha y eso sube y sube y tienes unas vistas espectaculares desde ahí arriba.

-a los chicos les gustara –opina Heather.

-genial ya tenemos plan para hoy.

Cundo sus cuerpos abandonan el bote y ascienden pega un chillido. Su acompañante grita emocionado por segunda vez y ella mira a los demás como despidiéndose. Ya más lejos y más cerca del cielo se embriaga de las bonitas vistas de las maldivas. Cierra los ojos, nunca se había sentido así de bien, libre, lejos de todo lo malo que hay ahí abajo, se quedaría para siempre ahí suspendida y la pone triste saber que no será así. Cuando baje todo volverá a ser igual.

-¿estás bien? –le pregunta el chico de los ojos azul caribeños.

Niega con la cabeza.

-¿asustada?

Asiente con la cabeza.

-cógeme de la mano bonita y no tengas miedo.

Le ofrece la mano y se la agarra, él le da apretones y le regala una sonrisa para distraerla. No se le va de la cabeza el tono dulce de esas palabras, de esa mano cálida y fuerte, ni tampoco la sonrisa que solo era para ella. No deja de hormiguearle el cuerpo, se pregunta si a él también, se pregunta sí antes le había hormigueado el cuerpo alguna vez al estar tocando a otro chico, no sabe la respuesta y eso la deja intranquila. Al caer la noche se van a otra isla, una muy cerca de la suya, entran en una disco de un hotel y ahí por caprichos del destino se encuentra con los cinco chicos que conoció en la playa la primera noche. Ella hace las presentaciones, por alguna razón gwen muestra interés y simpatía por el chico de la guitarra y geoff. Mira si a su novio le molesta y parece que no.

-¿bailas?

Se sobresalta un poco sentir su boca y esa voz tan cerca de su oído. Ella asiente y se aleja de Bridgette con quien conversaba.

-¿gwen?

-ella no baila, no le gusta –se encoge de hombros.

Que suerte para ella piensa. Duncan le resulta misterioso, tiene los ojos de un ángel, otras veces las de un lobo hambriento, como ahora que la mira como objeto de su deseo. Se acerca a su oído para decirle que la coja por la cintura y la suba ahí arriba, en la tarima. Cuando está arriba no le quita ojo y baila una danza que recuerda a antiguas ceremonias de seducción. Los ojos azules de Duncan destacan del resto, no es el único que también la mira. Podría poner a media discoteca cachonda si se lo propusiera, pero solo desea ser objeto de deseo del novio de gwen. Él le hace señas para que venga y cuando lo hace la baja y se escucha el desacuerdo de varios hombres.

-¿es que quieres incendiar el local? El suelo está lleno de babas mira que si te resbalas me reiré –le dice.

Le sonríe y él también. La toma de las caderas, ella se arrima y sus partes bajas se rozan en un movimiento pélvico sincronizado. Piensa que es como si estuvieran haciéndolo de verdad en público pero con ropa. No hace nada malo ¿verdad? pero en el fondo sabe que sí ¿le molestara a su amiga gwen? Quien sabe, ella está pendiente de trent. Entre frote y frote siente como se va calentando, y no solo ella, este chico está que arde porque nota el bulto de sus pantalones. Puede visualizar lo que hay en esos apretados pantalones y antes de visualizarse bajándoselos se aparta.

-tengo calor, quiero una bebida –le dice.

Él asiente y cuando se va a traerle algo aprovecha y se escabulle. Afuera se encuentra a gwen y trent fumando y hablando muy cerca con confianza.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta gwen.

-vuelvo ya, Trent ¿me acompañas?

-claro, las fiestas no me van mucho –dice -. Un gusto conocerte gwen.

-lo mismo digo.

Ya en la puerta de su Bungalow, ella aún pensando en ese baile con Duncan, mira a trent que ha estado todo el tiempo hablando ¿de qué? no le prestó atención y para cerrarle la boca lo besa. Puede que no sea de su tipo, el novio de gwen sí, pero el chico no está tan mal y solo quiere aliviar y descargar contra él lo que le hubiese gustado hacer con otro.

-vas muy rápido –dice el chico -. Apenas te conozco, no suelo hacer estas cosas tan a la ligera, yo...

-si me rechazas me enfado –vuelve a besarlo -. Y me enfado de verdad.

Trent no se hace de rogar, todo lo contrario ahora parece decidido aunque algo avergonzado y eso a ella le enternece. Es como si fuera ella el hombre y él la mujer. Al principio juega con él hasta el punto de verlo sufrir por ella, trent es dócil, si no ya se habría cansado y la habría cogido, tirado a la cama, abierto las piernas, y penetrado. Se compadece y termina su sufrimiento empujándolo sobre la cama. Desnudos los dos, su pene levantado como una bandera, lo cabalga toda la noche y en cuanto termina lo despacha sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo. A la mañana su amigas entran como tormentas a su habitación, ella se sonroja cuando la acribillan a preguntas sobre si se tiro o no al chico de la guitarra. Ve brillar los ojos maliciosos de sus dos amigas y no le queda otra que contar la verdad. Se tapa las orejas cuando ambas chillan entusiasmada por saber que su amiga ha triunfado con el guapito de la guitarra. A la tarde se van de compras las tres solas, Heather les comunica que por la noche Alejandro y ella se irán a cenar aparte y que de improvisto los padres de su novio vienen en un avión mañana o pasado. Así que esa noche solo saldrán a cenar los tres tranquilamente pero en último instante gwen se pone mala, le da un dolor de cabeza y se queda en su Bungalow. Courtney intenta no alegrarse pero falla en el intento.

-deberías regresar y cuidarla –dice.

-nah, además insistió en que no te dejara sola –le dice Duncan.

-¿de verdad? mientes!

-que no! si vuelvo me echa a patadas te lo juro –le sonríe.

-jajaja

Se sientan en una de las mesas de un chiringuito muy colorido. Enseguida piden la cena, charlan entre bocado y bocado, entre pregunta y respuestas. Ahora ya se conocen un poco superficialmente.

-menos mal que nos conocimos ahora, si me hubieras conocido en mi época de instituto no creo te habría caído bien y mucho menos estarías cenando conmigo –le dice él.

-¿por qué?

-era un violento –le sonríe.

-yo una empollona, bueno aún sigo siéndolo la verdad.

-si no fuera porque gwen también me lo dijo no te habría creído.

-¿y eso? –dice curiosa.

-por como bailamos ayer, las empollonas no bailan así de bien –dice -. Por cierto ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? me dejaste con la bebida en la mano.

-ah, bueno…

-si no quieres decirlo no importa.

-bien.

-¿no vas a decírmelo?

-dijiste que no te importa.

-ya pero eso lo dije por decir, ahora estoy más intrigado Court.

En cuanto oye su nombre le gusta, le gustaría decirle que se lo repitiera pero no lo hace y justo en ese momento lamenta sentirse tan a gusto con ese chico. Ojala estuviera libre. Ojala no estuviera rota.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿disculpa?

-se te han puesto los ojos tristes –la mira directa -. Como la otra vez.

-¿la otra vez?

-cuando te cogí de la mano porque estabas asustada.

-oh, solo pensaba nada más.

-en algo triste por lo que veo.

-estoy cansada –dice más espabilada -. Yo ya estoy llena, me vuelvo para dormir.

-yo también ¿Qué hora es? en fin invito yo.

-no, pagamos a medias.

-no, yo pago y por favor no hagas que te ruegue en esto también que me enfado y mira que de momento me caes bien.

-lo dices como si fuera un milagro.

-y deberías estar contenta.

-eres un chulo, ya sé porque le gustas a gwen.

-está claro por qué le gusto –sonríe descaradamente.

-tienes razón –se levantan -. No me habrías caído bien en el instituto –añade después.

-jajajaja.

-no era un chiste.

-lo sé, pero ¿sabes? A lo mejor al principio habríamos chocado pero después nos hubiéramos llevado la mar de bien.

Con esa última sonrisa Duncan derriba todas sus defensas y eso significa que no podrá evitar seducirle, aunque en realidad no quiere evitar nada, ahora ya no. Al día siguiente en la noche cuando salen de perranda, esta vez todos juntos, la parejita de rubios se encuentra con ellos. Geoff consigue que gwen se suelta la melena, todos la miran sorprendidos por como ese rubio hace que disfrute de verdad de la fiesta y junto a bridgette parecen no querer marcharse nunca. Piensa aprovecharse de esa ventaja, mira a Duncan, se acerca y hablan de marcharse.

-yo que tu no la molestaba, gwen está desmadrándose de lo lindo.

Mira como se lo piensa y después el chico se acerca a su novia y le habla a la oreja. Acto seguido vuelve junto a ella.

-me voy –dice -. ¿Tú?

-también –se le acelera el pulso -. ¿Gwen?

-se queda con ellos –apunta con la barbilla a la pareja de rubios.

De camino a los Bungalow, se detiene a examinar más a fondo a Duncan. Barbilla cuadrada, muy varonil, amplio de hombros y espalda, muy atlético, un rostro atractivo sin llegar hacer infantil o afeminado, y por supuesto esos ojos que parecen querer meterse dentro de ella. Se contiene para no besarlo cuando se despiden y en su mente piensa en si se atreverá a rechazarla. No espera más, se lanza al mar y nada hacia el otro bungalow. Ahí lo ve, esta de espalda y desnudándose sin saber que lo espían. Entran cuando los calzoncillos caen al suelo, le habría gustado ser más sigilosa pero la puerta corredera hace ruido y entonces él se da la vuelta. Ella en toda su desnudes y mojada ve como se queda boquiabierto, ve el modo de cubrirse sus partes nobles con esas manazas y piensa que si necesita ambas es porque está bien dotado, muy dotado. Se cerca cual gata y antes de que alguien diga algo y se rompa toda esa tensión sexual que está creando y en aumento, lo besa superficialmente. Se aparta, ve la confusión y la indecisión en esos bonitos ojos pero también lujuria acompañado de deseo. Nota como se tensa cuando lo toca mientras baja y se arrodilla frente a él. Le aparta las manos sin que él oponga ninguna resistencia, lo agarra como puede, lo mira como si fuera una ofrenda. Es grande lo mire por donde lo mire, grueso, largo, venoso, le pesa la mano sosteniéndolo y tiene forma de champiñón. Su favorito. Se lo mete en la boca, chupa el capullo mientras lo trabaja con las manos, luego se lo mete hasta sentirlo en la garganta, se esmera en complacerle y ve como él se abandona a ella. La coge de la cabeza y empuja hacia su boca. Ya es suyo. Se lo está follando con la boca. Como no quiere que se corra aún, lo suelta con sonoro _Pop_ de sus labios. Se va hacia la cama, se abre de piernas para que la vea bien, se toca un poco y con un gesto de dedo le dice que se acerque y la tome. Sabe que Duncan ha perdido la batalla, está en modo depredador y ella es su presa. Él es consciente de todo lo que le hará y a la vez no. Por un instante se pregunta si así es con gwen. Pronto lo sabrá. La coge del tobillo derecho y la arrastra hacia él, hacia el borde de la cama, acto seguido se inclina para comérsela. Su lengua explora y saquea su sexo. Lame, muerde, pellizca, hunde la lengua juguetona y saborea a gusto. Nada mal, nada mal piensa al borde de un orgasmo cuando de pronto la gira, se sobresalta cuando nota la punta del enorme capullo sobre su sexo que perezosamente imita lo que antes hacia la lengua de él. Entonces se empala dentro de ella como un bruto.

-¡espera! –chilla dolorida.

Pero él decide hacer como si no la escuchara y arremete sin piedad. No se imaginaba que le dolería tanto, que le costaría acogerlo dentro de ella, que él fuera tan osco, tan deliciosamente cruel. Aguanta como una campeona, puede con él, se abandona a ese vaivén cruel que empieza a gustarle terriblemente. _Es él_ piensa aterrada, puede que sea _él_ , su _imposible_ es _él_. Deja sus pensamientos a un lado cuando tiran de su pelo obligándola a incorporarse con él ahí atrás mortificándola dolorosamente bien. Su espalda se pega a su pecho, una mano sobre su cintura, la otra sobre su pelo, la tiene presa como un feroz león incapaz y receloso de soltar su presa. Intenta doblarse pero él no la deja, necesita agarrarse a algo, clavarse a algo porque está a punto de correrse. Pero él se adelanta, la coge del cuello, aprieta su cintura y se vacía dentro de ella soltando un gemido.

-no…-lloriquea ella por no llegar al orgasmo.

-chis…yo me encargo –le dice fingiendo ternura.

La mano de la cintura la abandona para después sentirla en su sexo, es rápido y hábil, la masturba metiendo y sacando dos dedos dentro de ella. En sus últimas le susurra en el oído que se deje ir y ella lo hace con un tremendo sollozo. Al fin la suelta, se recuesta sobre la cama sudada, él aún dentro de ella, empieza a besarle la espalda, ella mueve las caderas sintiendo aun ese miembro que la llena por completo. Sonríe cuando él suelta un gemido, sigue moviéndose insinuante de que aún quiere más.


	4. Chapter 4

_**#Rota**_

Anoche tuvo el sueño más húmedo de su vida, se había follado a Duncan, en lugar de colarse en su bungalow se metió en la cama y durmió. Ojalá hubiera ocurrido lo que soñó anoche. Ese día se deprime pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido, esta tan callada que no se da cuenta de que Heather y Gwen la observan. Están desayunando en el bungalow de heather.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? -dice la pelinegra.

-no dormí bien –responde sin animó.

-¿una pesadilla? -la chica pálida.

-no, todo lo contrario...

-como sea, ¿qué hacemos esta noche?

-noche de chicas, ¿se acuerdan de la rubia de anoche? -gwen.

-¿bridgette? -responde court.

-si, ella me ha hablado de un sitio super chulo, pero es solo para chicas.

Mientras las dos chicas hablan animadamente, ella empieza buscar una excusa para no ir, decide que se quedara en su bonito bungalow, tranquila, si eso suena mejor así no podrá cometer un error como desear acostarse con novios de amigas o tirarse al primero que vea como aquel chico llamado trent. Finge que quedara con alguien que conoció anoche y con eso basta para que la dejen tranquila. Después de una maratón de Perdidos, almuerza en la terracita de su bungalow mientras revisa su correo en la PDA que trajo consigo, hay uno, solo uno. Siente que se pone pálida cuando ve de quien es. _Gideon grey._ Se le acelera un poco el pulso, hace tiempo que no sabe de él, decide que es mejor continuar así, sin saber nada de ese hombre. Va directa a tomarse un baño y mientras el agua chorrea de la ducha ella...

 _Es poco más de media noche, papa maldice en su estudio y sé que hay alguien con él, es Gideon. Seguro que acaba de acordarse de que mama lo espera en ese restaurante tan caro al que siempre van por su aniversario y como siempre se le olvido. Veo que se disculpa con Gideon y el responde que no importa. Papa sale casi volando de casa y el señor Gideon continua en el estudio, intrigada voy y entro sin llamar a la puerta. Le veo recoger unos papeles y rollos que supongo son planos de algo, no sé. Levanta la cara y me inspecciona de arriba abajo, llevo un pijama de dos piezas, una blusa licra de tirantes rosa y un short corto._

 _"hola ¿qué haces levantada?"_

 _"fui a la cocina a por algo de beber"_

 _Sonríe de esa forma que solo significa algo. Deja de recoger y va tranquilamente a cerrar la puerta del estudio, seguidamente le veo sentarse en la silla de papa tan campante como si ese fuera su mesa de trabajo, lleva traje, se afloja la corbata roja que lleva. Me hace un gesto para que me acerque y eso hago. Sin pedir permiso me baja el mini short rosa._

 _"llevas la ropa interior que te compre"_

 _"si"_

 _Es un tanga de tela transparente. Me quito la blusa para que vea que no llevo nada, con las tetas al aire. Él pasa suavemente la palma de su mano por mi sexo y yo gimo._

 _"por dios niña ¿ya estas tan cachonda?_

 _Le veo relamerse los labios mientras me toma de las muñecas y me las ata con mi blusa que milagrosamente sirve. Tira de mí y me coloca sobre sus rodillas como suelen hacer con los crios que se portan mal. Tira del tanga varias veces y el elástico hace que chille en respuesta. Solo hace tres semana que este tipo me folla y jamás pensé que tendríamos un encuentro sexual en el estudio de mi padre._

 _"si tu padre supiera lo que te voy hacer en este instante..."_

 _Te partiría la cara desde luego pero dejo de pensar eso cuando me mete los dedos en mi coño y rápidamente me humedezco. Empieza a torturarme mientras me susurra cosas perversas como "pareces una puta gata en celo cuando te toco" o "mi polla estará aquí pronto" mientras yo le respondo con lloriqueos y débiles gemidos. Me corro y tiemblo sobre él cuando me levanta para colocarme sobre el escritorio. Como ya se lo que viene a continuación me abro de piernas aun jadeando._

 _"quieres que te joda el coño con mi polla ¿verdad?"_

 _Se baja la cremallera, se la saca venosa, hinchada y dura. Me toma de los muslos, no me quita el tanga si no que los hace a un lado y baja la cabeza para lamerme el sexo, no se demora demasiado, cuando vuelve a erguirse me penetra a ostia limpia. Yo me agarro del borde del escritorio eh intento no gritar demasiado pero fallo porque una sirvienta entra de golpe._

 _"fuera!" Le grita Gideon como un leon cabreado sin dejar de moverse. Ella duda, tiembla, no sabe que está pasando, que hacer y yo la miro y ella a mí. No sé lo que ve en mi rostro pero la escandaliza y se va corriendo._

 _"¿sabes una cosa? Aquí también me folle a tu madre"_

 _No le tomo importancia a eso último, él se corre, siento su semen espeso y caliente derramarse. Yo estaba a punto. Cuando ya no lo siento dentro me desata y me incorporo para ver que mi sexo chorrea como una pequeña cascada blanca, y por alguna razón eso me fascina. Él me sonríe como si me hubiera leído la mente, me dice que espere y no cierre las piernas, le veo sacar su móvil para después sacarme una foto. Y por si eso no le bastara me quita el tanga y se lo guarda en el bolsillo. Me ordena que me vaya a mi habitación. Al día siguiente clara, la sirvienta, ya no trabaja en casa..._

Sale de la ducha, se cubre el cuerpo con una toalla, recordar ese encuentro la enferma, esa noche en su habitación pensó en lo que había hecho, es verdad que disfruto en el momento que sucedía pero después se sentía como una mierda, ese hombre la trataba como a la mierda que era y ella se lo permitía ¿por qué? Porque estaba jodidamente rota, está rota y odia esa sensación de mierda que no la deja en paz. Busca en los cajones el bañador color melocotón de dos piezas pero no lo encuentra. Heather. Se lo presta anteayer. Sale en toallas a buscarla, toca a su puerta y quien le abre es Alejandro que por un segundo la mira perpleja.

-¿esta heather? Es que le preste mi traje de baño y todavía no me lo ha devuelto –le dice.

-se fue a gastar dinero a una de esas tienditas caras, me dijo que volvería en dos horas pero lleva cuatro horas desaparecida, puedes entrar y buscarlo tu misma -le dice muy simpático.

-gracias.

-creo que los guarda en ese ropero de ahí -le señala una vez dentro.

Busca en el primero, oye que se cierra la puerta, continua por el segundo, oye los pasos de Alejandro acercársele, continua por el tercero, lo tiene detrás.

-no lo encuentro, estas seguro de...

Oye el sonido de una cremallera bajarse, cuando mira por encima de su hombro Alejandro tiene la polla fuera. Rápidamente ella hace el intento de irse pero él la empuja conta el armario y la obliga a doblarse. La toalla cae sola dejándola en pelotas mientras él la coge de las caderas y la penetra, Court se apoya en el armario indefensa.

-¿vienes mojada y en toalla a buscar algo que se te perdió? -dice embistiéndola por detrás -. si querías esto –empuja.

-ah!

-haberlo pedido sin más encanto... –gruñe.

-sueltam...eh! -gime.

-pero si te está gustando, ¿no te oyes?

Era verdad, no fue a buscar sexo, esa no era su intención, ella solo quería el jodido traje de baño y pensó que quien le abriría sería su amiga y no él. Pero algo confuso y retorcido hizo que se le movieran las caderas hacia atrás cogiendo ritmo.

-no pares, no pares...

-¿quieres que me corra dentro? Voy a hacerlo de todos modos.

-hazlo, hazlo...ah!

Mientras él embestía ella se masturbaba para llegar al orgasmo y cuando lo alcanzo se sintió libre. Y con esa libertad suelta se llevó a Alejandro a la cama y lo monto media hora hasta que este por fin este soltó su leche dentro de ella.

-se siente tan bien...-dice meciéndose sobre él.

-para, tienes que irte –dice este cogiéndole las tetas y jadeando.

Le sonríe, lo besa en la boca, se desliza hacia abajo y empieza a chuparle el miembro.

-mierdaaahh...

No llega hasta el final, lo suelta porque no quiere que Heather los pille así que se baja de la cama y coge su toalla y se larga. La vergüenza le invade cuando se choca con Duncan, solo él, este la mira confuso.

-¿Qué haces?

-yo, yo...este fui a buscar mi...

-jajajja ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?

Él no sospecha nada, no lo sabe, pues claro que no! se sonroja por lo estupida que se ve tartamudeando.

-es que estoy en pelotas –se limita a decir.

-eso ya lo veo –dice repasando su cuerpo.

Y entonces se lo queda mirando, siente las mejillas calientes otra vez, el corazón se le dispara, se le pone la piel de gallina y por el amor de dios el sexo empieza a palpitarle...

-oh mierda, perdona no quería mirarte tan fijamente –dice este.

-no importa...

Si hasta los pezones se le han puesto duros ¿este chico es humano? ¿Por qué le resulta tan estimulante su mera presencia? Si supiera lo que acaba de hacer seguro que dejaría de sonreírle como lo hace ahora.

-deberías ponerte algo, si fuera tu novio estaría cabreadísimo contigo si te encuentro así aquí afuera –dice bromeando con ella.

¿novio? ¿ella siendo suya? Por favor si...despierta de esa estupida fantasía cuando ve a lo lejos a Heather caminar hacia ellos.

-adios –le dice rápidamente pasando por su lado aferrándose la toalla al cuerpo.

Una vez dentro en su bungalow va directa a lavarse el cuerpo, le invade esa culpabilidad de después de acostarse con alguien desconocido, bueno tal vez no tanto, anoche soñó que se acostaba con Duncan y hoy en la vida real se lia con el novio de su otra amiga. Y Duncan...¿por qué piensa tanto en él? Sea como sea siente el abismo a sus pies.


	5. Chapter 5

_**#Rota**_

Deshace la maleta cuando tocan al timbre del piso, gritaría que abriera gwen o heather pero ambas siguen en las maldivas de vacaciones. La presión y la mala conciencia pudieron con ella, ver que Alejandro hacia como si nada y que cuando heather volteaba ese canalla le lanzaba una mirada lasciva...una cosa era segura, si seguía ahí, caería en un vicio y ¿Quién sería el próximo? Cuando empieza no para y va a más, a peor.

-¿hola? -dice abriendo la puerta de la entrada del piso.

-hola! Soy carrie –se presenta una chica rubia de rulos con melena corta -. somos tus nuevos vecinos.

-yo soy Devin, un gusto, estamos presentándonos a todos los vecinos del edifició -sonríe este.

-bien, claro...y bienvenidos.

-estamos aquí al frente –dice carrie -. vecinas de puerta jajaja.

Intentan caer bien, la típica parejita de enamorados piensa Courtney con envidia, sería una pena que alguien hiciera bajar de las nubes a esa chica tan mona y simpática, una pena...

-soy Courtney, cualquier cosa, una taza de azúcar, una bombilla,etc.

-que amable –dice carrie.

-no sabes tú cuánto –dice ella.

-nosotros nos despedimos aún quedan los de arriba –dice devin -. un gusto Courtney.

Y con eso se van. Al caer la noche, sobre las siete decide salir eh ir al cine. Es mejor estar distraída y no tener contacto con nadie del sexo opuesto. Cuando está haciendo cola para comprar entradas alguien la llama por su nombre, cuando se gira ve a una chica de coletas de pelo rojo que enseguida recuerda, su vieja amiga Zoey y no está sola. Mike. Son novios. Prometidos de echo porque ella le enseña un anillo. Courtney intenta poner buena cara. Que fácil resulta para los demás ser felices, que fácil resulta vivir para ellos sin sentirse en caída libre todo el tiempo...

-deberíamos quedar un día de estos y ponernos al día -le dice la chica.

-algún día, quizás...

Nunca. Hoy es el día de las parejitas felices, hoy es el día en el que el mundo le restriega por la cara que ella nunca será como los demás, que nunca tendrá lo que tienen los demás, que ella no pertenece a ese círculo, esta fuera, siempre. Esa semana, como siempre por las noches baja para lavar la ropa y se encuentra con la chica nueva, Carrie. Carrie es una chica agradable y por como habla y se expresa deduce que tuvo una infancia perfecta, una pubertad corriente, casi aburrida hasta que conoció a su novio Devin. Se le llena la boca en alabanzas cuando habla de él y le brillan los ojos. Amor. Seria hermoso experimentar lo que siente Carrie, seria hermoso ser ella, no ser Courtney la chica jodidamente rota. Por eso, por eso cuando el domingo quien baja hacer la colada de la ropa es Devin y no Carrie se le ocurre que saboreara ese amor ajeno.

-¿te gusta mi camisón?

-¿disculpa? -dice sonrojado eh intentando no mirarle los pechos.

-son cómodos ¿sabes? Es como si no llevara nada –se contonea coqueta -. a decir verdad...no llevo nada, es más...ya sabes –le sonríe.

-c-claro, mi novia también los usa, sí –dice carraspeando la voz -. ¿no hace calor aquí de repente?

-sí, como esta tan cerrado, en verano siempre hace más calor de lo habitual –dice ella -. también está insonorizado, si alguien decide echar un polvo aquí abajo no se oiría nada.

-jajajaja

-no es broma.

-¿no?

-no. Quieres que te lo ¿enseñe?

-p-ppues...

-obsérvame, no me quites los ojos de encima...Devin.

Se sube encima de la lavadora que lleva minutos apagada, frente a él y le enseña que no lleva bragas, el chico se raspa la nuca nervioso, pero curioso, excitado cuando ella empieza a masturbarse ante sus ojos. Continúa dándose placer una media hora hasta que se corre exagerando quizás un poco demás.

-¿ves? -dice bajándose de la lavadora -. buenas noches Devin.

El chico intenta murmurar algo, pero no logra entenderlo. El lunes por la mañana toca a su puerta, sabe que Carrie ya se ha ido trabajar y que pronto lo hara Devin. Lleva puesto lo de anoche y al chico le brillan los ojos cuando la ve.

-interrumpí tu baño, lo siento –dice fingiendo pena.

-¿querías algo?

-solo disculparme por lo de anoche, pensaras que soy una...

-no, no que va, cada persona es un mundo y yo respeto eso.

-entonces...¿no estas enfadado conmigo?

-¿por qué iba a estarlo?

-carrie tiene mucha suerte, la envidio...

-bueno...

Ella empieza a tocarle el pecho desnudo...

-oye, yo amo a mi...

-se te está parando.

Él se deja acariciar, sigue con los ojos como los dedos de ella bajan hasta colarse dentro de la toalla y cogerle el pene erecto. Ni el mismo se lo cree, lo de anoche lo dejo confundido. Ambos escuchan el ascensor y Devin en un acto reflejo mete a Courtney dentro.

-mierda ¿nos abra visto?

-¿has estado con otra mujer aparte de tu novia? -dice arrastrandolo del pene hacia la primera puerta abierta que ve, el dormitorio -. relájate.

Lo empuja y se sube encima, el chico se cubre la cara, como si hacer eso lo hiciera menos culpable.

-esto está mal...muyyyy...

-Mmmm...te tengo dentro –gime -. y se siente bien, ¿a qué sí? -dice balanceando la pelvis.

Ella se mece, se mece, se mece, las paredes de su vagina aprietan el miembro de Devin, lo nota duro. Al fin el empieza a empujar hacia arriba, van lento, despacio...tan despacio que oírle pedir perdón la pone muy cachonda. Se ríe de él entre gemidos, siguen moviéndose ahora hacia arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo una y otra, y otra vez. Cuando la coge de las nalgas para moverse más deprisa se escucha a alguien entrar.

-Devin me eh dejado las llaves del coche ¿estás en casa?

El chico palidece y eso divierte a la morocha.

-no pares, todo está bien, se ira...-susurra muerta de deseo.

Se oye cerrar la puerta.

-¿ves?

El chico sonríe aliviado. Empieza a embestir hacia ella, le coge las nalgas con fuerza, las tetas de ella botan eh hipnotizan al chico. Courtney empieza animarle, a decir cosas sucias y...mierda. Devin perdido o concentrado en empalarse en su coño húmedo no se percata de que Carrie entra a la habitación completamente petrificada. Ambas se miran, la pobre chica ya llorando, y Courtney gimiendo a causa de Devin. No es cuando el hombre se corre dentro que se da cuenta de la cagada que acaba de cometer. Devin deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y en ella se ve lo satisfecho que está, pero se le borra enseguida cuando ve a su chica de pie. Por supuesto que Carrie sale corriendo, por supuesto que él va corriendo tras ella, y por supuesto Courtney se marcha.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Maldita sea –se dice frente al espejo del baño.

Suena el teléfono del piso y va a cogerlo.

- _¿diga?_

- _soy yo, heather_.

Por unos segundos se le cae el alma a los pies. Lo sabe, piensa Courtney. Pero no se trata de eso, más bien de un favor. Llegará un paquete a casa ese día o posiblemente mañana y cuando eso ocurra el hermano de Alejandro ira a recogerlo.

 _-tranquila, yo me ocupo de eso –le dice._

- _eres la mejor gracias amiga, besos, no vemos pronto.._.

El dichoso paquete llega al día siguiente, y el dichoso hermano lo recoge a eso de las ocho de la noche. José. Su belleza la golpea, es aún más guapo que Alejandro...el hombre tiene unos pómulos envidiables, una sonrisa que solo existe en las películas y...el sujeto tiene un cuerpazo muy follable. Por supuesto que él intenta ligar con ella, y absolutamente ella acepta cenar con él. Es un hombre con acento fascinante, ropa cara, coche caro y trabaja en la empresa de su padre. El hombre no para de lanzarle directas, ella se insinúa coqueta porque conoce a los de su calaña y este José es un salido de la leche! La última copa se la toman en su ático. Una cosa lleva a otra y el sujeto ya la tiene. Sobre un sofá largo de cuero marrón. Ella recuesta su espalda en su pecho, él la penetra y le acaricia el clítoris. Terminan en la cama de él más tarde. No duerme con él después de terminar, se va a casa. Cuando llega Carrie la está esperando frente a su puerta y en cuanto la ve, ella acepta de buena gana la bofetada que le llega.

-zorra!

Ve largase a Carrie llorando como una magdalena, después entra a su piso y busca en la nevera una bolsa de guisantes congelada para ponérselo en la cara. Esa semana evita encontrarse con la pobre Carrie. Ya el martes por la tarde llegan sus dos compañeras de piso, ambas con un bronceado muy bonito. Después de contarse cotilleos de esto y lo otro de las maldivas, Heather dice que su novio le dará una fiesta en la casa mansión de sus padres, una fiesta de compromiso y que están invitadas. Courtney intenta excusarse, pero por alguna razón Heather sabe que José y ella se han estado viendo así que no le queda más remedio que ir. Lo bueno después de todo es que vuelve a ver a Duncan. Está tan irresistible de traje de gala, oh si pudiera correr y abrazarle como lo hace gwen.

-hey hola, ¿me permites?

-¿el que? -dice ella mirándolo confundida.

Duncan extiende la mano y ella acepta, entonces la hace dar una vuelta.

-qué suerte tiene ese chico josé.

-lo dices como si fuera de él y no lo soy.

-Courtney no sale con nadie, le gusta centrarse mucho en sus estudios –dice gwen.

-la limusina ya está aquí -informa heather -. venga a subirse ya que no quiero llegar a mi fiesta de compromiso.

Todos obedecen, la limusina los lleva a la zona rica de la ciudad, donde las casas son grandes y familiares. A courtney le recuerda un poco a su barrio de clase alta. Cuando bajan del vehículo alejandro y josé están esperándolos en la amplia entrada. Hay bastante gente, familiares supone Courtney. Cuando josé la presenta frente a sus padres después de la parejita que pronto se casará, ve de donde viene la buena genética de los hermanos. No le presta mucha atención a la esposa, que desborda elegancia, si no en el padre. Le gusta su barba a lo Antonio banderas de la película del Zorro. Es aún más arrebatador cuando le besa la mano.

-está casa es preciosa –le dice a josé.

-ten cuidado con mi padre.

-¿disculpa?

-ahora vuelvo, espérame aquí.

No le espera, se va y tropiesa con Alejandro.

-si buscas a gwen y a heather están en el tocador.

-gracias.

-de nada y si quieres algo más...solo pídelo, ya sabes.

Menudo cerdo piensa asqueada, ¿y heather piensa casarse con él? No sabe la de cuernos que le espera en ese matrimonio. En su busca del dichoso tocador se pierde y entra a una habitación donde hay dos mesas de billar. En su casa tienen una, recuerda que una vez su padre le enseño a jugar, tenía solo seis años y fue divertido. Se acerca para tocar las bolas y el tapizado de la mesa distraídamente.

-¿juega usted?

La voz que la sobresalta es del padre de José.

-la verdad es que no –dice.

-¿desea aprender? -se pone delante de ella.

-podría tomarnos toda la noche...

-¿no suena tentador?

-su hijo me ha advertido de usted...señor _Diego._

-¿así? Y ¿Qué le dijo para que huya de mí?

-no estoy huyendo...

-¿a no?

-no, y usted no quiere enseñarme a jugar, usted quiere enseñarme otra cosa...

-¿Qué cosa señorita?

-para empezar...quitarme las bragas, subirme el vestido y demás.

-¿así?

El señor diego se arrodilla delante de ella, sus manos callosas suben por las piernas de ella como serpientes hasta sus bragas y lentamente se las quita. Después ella le da la espalda apoyándose en la mesa de billar cuando él le sube el vestido hasta dejarla desnuda de cintura para abajo.

-¿seguirá usted indicándome señorita? -le susurra en la oreja.

-oh señor digo...puede usted hacerme lo que quiera –dice con un deje felino.

Le sube la pierna izquierda a la mesa para tenerla abierta. Lo siguiente que nota en su portal de deseo es la polla del hombre que se restriega perezosamente contra ella. Las nalgas de ella se mueven hacia él, está ansiosa, mira por encima de su hombro como el hombre escupe en su mano y se lubrica el miembro, vuelve hacerlo y lo extiendo sobre el sexo de ella. Le desabrocha el botón de la parte de arriba del vestido y este cae mostrando los senos que codiciosamente el hombre llena con sus dos manos. Juega con sus pezones un rato, después deja una mano sobre su hombro mientras que con la otra guía su pene hacia el agujero de ella.

-ah!

-¿se ha revolcado ya usted con mi hijo señorita? -retira la pelvis y la embiste duro.

-sí!

El señor diego se retira y entra de golpe, repite ese movimiento brusco a cada pregunta.

-¿Alejandro?

-sí!

-por esa razón le mira tanto el culo, entiendo, ¿su amiga lo sabe?

-noooo...ah!

-eres una mala perra –gruñe.

-ah!

-dilo! -embiste.

No lo dice porque alguien entra por la puerta, cuando intenta moverse el hombre empuja más fuerte para que se quede quieta.

-quédate en tu sitio –le gruñe en la oreja.

-pero...

-querido no sabes como me aburro ahí abajo...¿a quién te estás empotrando?

La esposa. Cuando la tiene delante y está se ríe la deja muy confusa ¿acaso no ve que su esposo le está metiendo la polla hasta el fondo?

-pensé que te estarías tirando a la prometida de nuestro hijo –le sonríe abiertamente.

-se me hizo más apetitosa esta –empuja.

-ah!

-mírala...si está gozando como una perra –la voz del hombre suena ronca.

-ya lo veo querido.

Observa como la esposa se muerde los labios, se está poniendo muy cachonda con ver como su espeso se la está tirando. De locos.

-quiero ver como se corre –dice después.

-claro –le responde encantado su esposo.

Le coge del pelo con fuerza para que su esposa le vea bien la cara.

Embiste.

Embiste.

Embiste.

Courtney cierra los ojos mientras grita al ser penetrada bruscamente.

Embiste.

Embiste.

Embiste!

El orgasmo le llega fuerte, no sabe si es debido a que la esposa está ahí mirando y disfrutando de lo lindo con todo lo que le hace su esposo. Abre los ojos cuando bruscamente cambian de posición, ahora esta recostada sobre la mesa mientras el señor diego vuelve a penetrarla.

-no tardes mucho –le dice su esposa morreandolo en la boca -. Que disfrutes de él niña -le dice a ella.

Y la esposa se va tan tranquila.

-¿va en serio? -jadea Courtney.

-ya la has oído.

Cuando terminan, el señor Diego se despide de ella cariñosamente pero antes de que se vaya le pregunta por los tocadores porque necesita refrescarse la cara antes de volver a la fiesta. Muy caballero se lo indica y se marcha. Espera un minuto antes de salir por si acaso. Menuda familia de locos piensa cuando encuentra la puerta del tocador. Al abrir un poco la imagen de heather y José la golpea. Él tiene la cabeza metida entre sus piernas y heather gime como una vaca, si una vaca tal como suena. Vuelve a cerrarla sin hacer ruido y se va, encuentra una terracita pequeña que da a unas vistas del jardín de la casa. Se queda ahí, respirando, pensando...

-¿por qué tan solita?

-Duncan...

-¿no te gusta la fiesta? Normal es un muermo –se coloca junto a ella.

-jajajja

-¿por qué...por qué te fuiste?

-ya lo has dicho...

-no la fiesta, de las vacaciones –dice.

-es que...

-se te echo de menos.

-mentiroso ¿Quién iba hacerlo?

-yo, me caíste bien, me agradas.

-ya dije por qué -se sonroja.

-hay algo que no cuentas, que intriga ¿eh? ¿Que escondes?

Lo dice bromeando pero...

-ya estás poniendo esa carita otra vez –le sujeta la barbilla -. ¿por qué? -dice ahora serio.

-no pongo ninguna –se suelta de él.

-mentirosa –la acusa.

-yo no miento –responde enfadándose.

-uh, tranquila fiera solo me metía contigo.

-eso es cruel.

-jajaja

-¿y ahora te ríes de mí, pero de qué vas?

-gwen tiene razón, te ves adorable cuando te enfadas.

-¿gwen?

-sí.

-eres un imbécil -se le escapa una sonrisa.

Y se queda con él ahí, ambos se sumergen en una charla banal, de esto y de lo otro. Sus hombros chocan en un momento dado, hablan tan cerca el uno al otro...pero no sucede nada. Se conforma con eso, de momento. De momento...


	6. Chapter 6

_**#Rota**_

Cuando sale de su habitación por la mañana ve a Alejandro sentado en el sofá. Este le da los buenos días cariñosamente para su gusto así que decide ignorarlo mientras se prepara el desayuno.

-¿Dónde está heather?

-ha salido a correr...

El sujeto va solo en calzoncillos, salta a la vista su erección matutina, tanto él como ella miran el bulto.

-así que tú y mi hermano ¿eh? -dice mientras mete la mano en su paquete.

-aja, pero nada serio, de hecho no es nada –dice ella siguiendo el movimiento de la mano de Alejandro.

-¿nada? ¿Cinco polvos no son nada? -dice sacando su pene.

-me gustaría que dejaras de tocarte, voy a desayunar.

-¿te gustaría más chupármela?

-¿sabe heather que eres un gran cabronazo?

Tan solo le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa, va frente a él y se arrodilla, este le recoge el cabello mientras ella se traga su verga.

-quiero celebrar una despedida adelantada para mí y...yy-y...Dios, tú serias una invitada muy especial.

-especial ¿eh? -se incorpora y se quita los pantaloncitos del pijama junto con las bragas -. ¿y en esa despedida estaremos solos?

-no, mi hermano...

-¿sí..? -lo penetra.

-también...-gime.

Se ríe.

Alejandro asiente con la cabeza, después dice que les gustaría que ella se vistiera de conejita, le susurra al oído todo lo que harán con ella mientras la penetra. Ella lo imagina...embistiendo mientras le practica sexo oral a su hermano. Cuando está a punto de correrse, ambos escuchan a heather en la puerta hablar tan alto que parece enfadada. Para cuando esta entra, tanto Courtney como Alejandro están a metro de distancia separados fingiendo eh intentando recomponerse de la mejor forma. Pasa medio día, el novio de su amiga ya no está, heather parece prepararse para salir.

-¿sales? -pregunta Courtney sentada en el sofá con su portátil a mano.

-almuerzo con los padres de Alejandro, bueno solo con él ya que a su esposa le surgió algo en el último momento, que raro pero bueno ¿me queda bien esto?

-estás guapa, mucho –encarna una ceja -. ¿y donde será el almuerzo?

-en casa de ellos ¿por qué?

-ya...¿no te parece que tiene un poco cara de viejo verde?

-¿la verdad? Sí, pero también se me hace guapo ¿a ti no?

Responde encogiéndose de hombros. Llega gwen.

-¿Qué tal tú noche? -dice heather picarona.

-fatal, ni me acuerdo –dice está arrojándose al sofá -. Duncan y yo fuimos a un bar después de la fiesta.

-que clase...

-vete a la mierda –le arroja un cojín.

-me voy, chaito perdedoras.

-menuda zorra –dice gwen -. Esta pegará el braguetazo y ni se acordará de nosotras.

-ella es así -sonríe -. ¿cuándo te vas a ver a tu madre?

-mañana.

-¿tan pronto?

-sip, tendré que aguantar al mendrugo de mi hermano pero en fin...quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué?

-como yo no estaré, vigila a Duncan por mí que hay mucha zorra suelta.

-no prometo nada.

-que hambre ¿pedimos algo?

Su amiga se va al día siguiente por la tarde. Heather mantiene una conversación por móvil en su habitación. Ayer cuando llego Courtney intento saber del almuerzo a lo que su amiga contesto con un simple bien. Ese día abre el correo pendiente del señor G.G. un mensaje corto y claro.

 _ **Quiero verte**_

Y una dirección.

Se queda mirando el mensaje, recuerda las otras veces en las que leía esos mensajes suyos y se le disparaba el pulso, pero ahora nada.

 _Gideon empuja furioso dentro de mí. No sé qué lo ha puesto así. Me tiene presa sobre la mesa y me sujeta el pelo con tanta fuerza que hasta creo que me dejara calva._

 _-Giiideo..._

 _-!cierra la boca!_

 _Y lo hago hasta que se cansa de joderme. Es por su hija, ella le dijo que un chico me ha pedido salir. Solo soy su amiga para estar más cerca de Gideon, pero ahora sé que debo tener más cuidado con lo que hago delante de ella._

Tocan al timbre cuando cierra su portátil. Una docena de rosas rojas le da casi en las narices.

-¿supongo que de un admirador? –dice el chico detrás de las rosas.

-¿Duncan? -coge las rosas.

-no son mías, tú portero me pidió que las subiera –se encoge de hombros -. ¿de parte de quién?

-de mi padre seguro –miente -. siempre me manda unas de vez en cuando.

-¿te apetece comer un helado con este calor? Gwen me dijo que podía sacarte a pasear por ahí.

-¿y por qué le haces caso? No tienes que venir si no te apetece.

-claro que me apetece, me caes bien ya te lo dije, venga salgamos –le sonríe.

-vale, ¿puedes esperar a que me cambie? Será un momento.

-te espero abajo.

-bien.

Lo primero que hace es ver de quién son las rosas, después las tira y se pone un vestidito blanco veraniego. Se peina el pelo y se maquilla sutilmente. Cuando baja por el ascensor un súbito sentimiento la embarga. Se acerca a algo parecido a la felicidad. No recuerda ni una vez en que un chico la sacara a pasear, puede que sí tal vez, pero jamás aceptar con tantas ganas. Duncan silva y le suelta un piropo coqueto cuando la ve otra vez a lo cual ella responde riéndose. Se emociona al ver que irán en moto y se emociona aún más cuando sube y se agarra a él. Llegan a un puestito cerca de la playa, se sientan a comer helado ahí mientras conversan. Él le cuenta sobre las mil aventuras que tuvo con la moto, el dineral que le costó, las multas por exceso de velocidad, carreras, apuestas ganadas y perdidas. Incluso que una vez intentaron robarle. Ella tan solo lo interrumpe para decirle si quiere caminar un poco por la arena. Él quiere saber de ella así que le pregunta, ella responde con la intención de no dar mucha información porque prefiere oírle hablar a él.

-¿y por qué te da miedo eso?

-porque es raro, los carteles promocionales tamaño real deberían ser prohibidos -dice sentado en la arena.

Él hombre sigue revelándole cosas acerca de él, que tiene una araña llamada Scraffie. Le gusta el metal, el rock, y el punk.

-¿sabes? Con la puesta de sol a tus espaldas pareces una diosa -le dice.

-gracias –se sonroja.

-además puedo ver tu ropa interior -giña un ojo.

-Duncan! -le riñe.

-¿Qué? Es verdad, no miento –se ríe.

Courtney decide sentarse a su lado. Y en un momento dado...

-hoy me siento normal ¿sabes? Los únicos recuerdos buenos que tengo son en la playa.

-estás poniendo esa cara...-dice el en voz baja.

-lo sé, a veces no puedo evitarlo.

-deberías contármelo.

-no, se está haciendo tarde.

-¿tan malo es?

-¿por qué insistes tanto?

-siempre viene bien hablar.

-quiero irme a casa, llévame a casa –se levanta.

Él no la presiona y la lleva a casa. Pasan dos días. Duncan delante de su puerta otra vez. La lleva a un edificio que por fuera luce espantoso, él dice que no vive ahí y que solo viene en ocasiones que él considera necesarias. El ascensor es tan viejo que chirrea. Cuando abre la puerta del lugar lo primero en lo que se fija Courtney es en que no hay muebles, quizás tres sillas y poco más.

-¿Qué es este sitio?

-mi estudio.

-¿pintas?

-grafiti.

Es verdad hay latas por todas partes y lienzos de todas las formas entre otras cosas que parece metal.

-a ver si lo adivino, ¿de adolescente te iba esto?

-aja.

-¿vas a enseñarme?

-no.

-¿no? Entonces...¿qué hacemos aquí?

-pasar el rato –se encoge de hombros.

No piensa rechistar así que se acomoda en el suelo y lo observa moverse. Es increíble pero, está segura de que mirarlo podría convertirse en su pasatiempo favorito. Para cuando termina tiene la ropa tan manchada como si se hubiera revolcado en una bañera llena de pintura.

-¿tienes hambre?

-sí.

Piden a domicilio.

-¿gwen te ha dicho en donde trabajo?

-no.

-soy segurata en un hospital.

-vale.

-esas chicas...-frunce el ceño -. no se nos permite mucho interactuar con ellas, pero una vez una se me acerco –la mira.

-¿y que paso?

-me dijo: la gente debería saber de nosotras, de chicas que escriben en sus cuerpos su dolor.

-¿Por qué...me cuentas esto? -se levanta.

-porque ellas también tienen esa mirada que tu...

-no me autolesiono, no tengo ningún problema...joder.

-¿joder?

-¿y ahora te ríes de mí?

-te ves mona diciendo groserías -se encoge de hombros -. lo siento.

-vale.

Se va hacia el ventanal. ¿Autolesión? Ella nunca, nunca...pero acaso ¿no es lo mismo? Ella se lastima, deja que otros la lastimen ¿no? Es una distracción para no pensar...la autolesión causa dolor y sentimientos que pueden hacer que la persona los utilice para suplir esos episodios de vacío existencial ¿no? Pero, ¿Acaso no solo quiere que sostengan toda la tristeza que ya no puede dejar vivir en ella? Quiere llorar fuerte, se está rompiendo.

-dime que hay esperanza para mí...-se sobresalta cuando unos dedos amables le rozan la mejilla.

-hey...

¿por qué él? ¿Por qué él maldita sea? ¿Por qué? Lo besa. Presiona sus labios sobre los suyos, un roce maravilloso que dura muy poco.

-no, Courtney no.

-lo siento –se tambalea hacia atrás -. soy una tonta.

Huye y él no la sigue como es de esperar. Ella quiere ir a casa ¿casa? Ahí no hay nadie, está rota y no sabe a dónde pertenece y esa es su triste y amarga realidad. Rechazada sin lugar a donde ir. No quiere esas lagrimas que caen. Le timbra el móvil, estúpida lo mira con la esperanza de que sea Duncan.

 _ **Despedida de Alejandro.**_

Un mensaje. Rota por dentro ella esconde sus sentimientos y acepta su destrucción. Hace tiempo que ha perdido su fe. Va en busca de lo que se le da mejor "caer en desgracia". Los hermanos la citan en un hotel. La habitación es casi circular y la cama ocupa el mayor espacio con su llamativo color rojo satén. Arriba en el techo hay un espejo que lo abarca todo. Se ve a ella mientras fornican. Está perdida, totalmente perdida y siempre lo estará. Ella quiere ir a casa pero nadie está en casa.


	7. Chapter 7

_**#Rota**_

El verano llega a su fin y las cosas son raras. Aún tiene muy presente el rechazo del novio de gwen y cada vez que se le atraviesa por la mente le entran unas ganas terribles de llorar. Después de ese día...

- _No, Courtney no_.

Jamás volvió a ser lo mismo con él...cada vez que estaban en una misma habitación la tensión se los comía y no era de las cómodas precisamente. Al principio era algo cortante por todo lo sucedido y pronto un fastidio. No lo soportaba así que empezó a tratarlo mal y eventualmente con él paso de los días ambos se portaban mal el uno al otro. Gwen no entendía ese cambio entre ellos y simplemente asumió que eran polos totalmente opuestos. Era una verdad dolorosa pero el trasfondo era mucho más complicado de lo que se veía y eso dio paso a ignorar por completo a Duncan. Courtney había tomado la decisión después de riñas insalvables, infantiles y totalmente estúpidas. Era un incordio cuando Duncan intentaba desenmarañar el secreto que llevaba consigo durante mucho tiempo, él parecía olerse que algo no encajaba y Courtney entraba en pánico. Quería gritarle que parara, que dejara de husmear, de que si daba con la respuesta y mirara dentro de ella...vería lo rota que está. Una parte de ella no quería contaminarlo y gritaba... _por favor, no me encuentres. No me mires._ Y la parte necia le decía... _por favor no me olvides, acuérdate de mí._ Había momentos en los que a veces simplemente dejaba a su quebrado corazón ser libre, le daba permiso para suspirar por su _imposible_.

-gwen ¿por qué no hay agua?

-¿eh...? Oh mierda! Olvide hacer el pago, sé que me tocaba a mí pero se me paso –dice nerviosa y apenada.

-gwen...

-perdón Courtney.

-¿y ahora? -dice en toalla.

-¿te urge?

-me gusta bañarme después de un día largo de universidad –dice molesta.

-entiendo, arriba vive una ancianita muy simpática si le explicas lo que sucede quizás te deje su ducha ¿eh?

-vale.

Resignada va al piso de arriba pensando en lo absurdo que es confiarle la tarea al alguien tan irresponsable como gwen o heather, ambas son unas despistadas y si no recuerda mal está no es la primera vez que pasa...

 _Toco la puerta de en frente y me abre un chico afrocanadiense bastante joven y atlético. Me presento y le explico lo que sucede con mi piso. Lightning me dice que puedo usar su baño y yo me alegro. Me tomo mi tiempo en su ducha, después salgo y entreabro la puerta del baño para que salga el vapor como hago siempre en mi piso. Me seco el pelo cuando veo por el reflejo del espejo que Lightning está detrás de mí, me sobresalto un poco y me doy la vuelta._

 _"preciosa, tienes un coño apetecible "_

 _Y me lo dice con la polla fuera. Quiero decirle que no es mi tipo y que se guarde a su amigo pero me hace una llave y me dice que me calle. Le dejo hacer más por el placer de que acabe que por otra cosa, pero por sus embestidas me doy cuenta de que no ha echado un polvo en semanas y los tipos como él así hinchados de esteroides suelen darlo todo. Un buen rato dándome por detrás, me coge y me lleva fuera hacia una mesa para seguir con la labor. No llego a correrme lo cual es frustrante así que me lo quito de encima cuando él si lo logra. Odio a los hombres como él porque solo se preocupan de su propio placer. Vuelvo a la ducha para quitarme cualquier rastro de sus fluidos._

Con ese mal recuerdo se estremece, el peor polvo, menos mal que ese sujeto ya no vive aquí piensa aliviada. Toca al timbre y la anciana la censura con la mirada.

-buenas tardes, vera en nuestro piso no hay agua porque una de mis compañeras no hizo el pago en la fecha... –dice muy avergonzada -. ¿sería tan amable de dejarme usar su ducha? no tardare se lo aseguro.

-No.

La anciana le cierra la puerta en la cara.

-que amargada –dice entre dientes.

Gwen dijo que era una anciana simpática, menuda trolera piensa disgustada bajando por la escalera de vuelta a su piso cuando ve la espalda de un hombre frente a su puerta. Es él...

-¿Duncan?

-Hol...-si lo conociera bien diría que se ha quedado sin aliento -. ¿por qué te paseas semidesnuda por el edificio? -le dice inesperadamente molesto.

-bueno... -se calla abruptamente.

-bueno ¿Qué? -le insiste.

-…..

-oh ya sigues con esa estúpida actitud de ignorarme, lo pillo –frunce el ceño -. por cierto, bonitas piernas _._

Ella espera a que él se haga a un lado para llamar a su puerta y cuando toca varias veces al timbre se desespera porque gwen no abre. Siente la pesada mirada de Duncan sobre ella y eso la mata.

-deja de mirarme –le espeta aferrada a su toalla, gesto que hace que el chico se fije más en ella.

-voy a llamarla al móvil -dice mirando el busto de Courtney -. ¿gwen?

Cuando abre Courtney entra echando fuego por la boca y se encierra en su habitación con un portazo. Se viste porque la idea de quedarse mientras esos dos están juntos en el piso le provoca migrañas. Como aún hace calor se pone una falda de cintura alta y una camisa blanca corta.

-¿A dónde vas? -le dice gwen en el sofá con su novio.

-a tomar algo frio –dice y se va sin despedirse.

Cuando regresa a casa tarde él ya no está. Se tumba en su cama y rumia en si debe mudarse de piso y vivir sola. Le pediría el dinero a sus padres y ellos no se lo negarían, pero...pero ya no volvería a ver a Duncan. Pensar en no verlo la hace sentir desgraciada ¿le había pasado esto alguna vez? No. Con él todo es diferente, lo siente, pero sabe que se está autoengañando ¿Qué haría Duncan si supiera que ha estado con tantos hombres? Seguramente la miraría con asco y no lo culparía. Pero ahora que lo piensa no ha vuelto a estar con nadie desde lo sucedido en el hotel donde la citaron los hermanos y él padre de estos mismos insiste en invitarla a su casa con escusas absurdas y las ha rechazo todas. No es que no le gustara la experiencia, todo lo contrario, son sementales dispuestos a complacerte aunque muy arrogantes y presuntuosos. Lo habitual habría sido aceptar, desbordarse de sexo hasta los topes y no regodearse en su miseria a solas. Lo que había hecho era pensar mucho en sus sentimientos ¿lo había hecho antes? No con mucha frecuencia pero ahora todo le resultaba aún más difícil. Ella es una chica sobresaliente, de buena familia, correcta y siempre ávida por ser la mejor en todo. Esa es la capa de afuera, la que quiere que todos vean, lo perfecta que es, pero luego está la parte rota, la destrozada que oculta, la capaz de tirarse al prometido de una compañera, dejar que el mejor amigo de su padre la utilice como juguete sexual, la que hace trios con hermanos, la que se folla al vecino de enfrente...¿quién de esas dos Courtney es en realidad? O si le dieran la oportunidad de elegir quien ser ¿Cuál de ellas desearía ser? A estado comiéndose la cabeza todo el verano hasta que termino. Se hace siempre la misma pregunta ¿quién es en realidad? Pensó saberlo, una adicta al sexo...pero ¿y si eso no es todo? O si está equivocada ¿si lo estuvo todo el tiempo? Que locura! Nunca estaría pensando así si ese chico no se hubiera cruzado en su vida, él es el culpable de esta crisis. Ya no sabe quién es, es agotador fingir ser dos personas, una feliz y otra destrozada ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Vale la pena...¿sufrir? ¿por qué? ¿para qué o quién? Se está muriendo en vida ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer algo tan horrible como eso? Solo estaba estudiando hasta muy tarde porque quería sacar un diez en el examen, solo quería ser la mejor eso es todo y que sus padres la quisieran nada más.

- _solo deseaba amor_...

Pero nadie la escucho, lo único que quería era el amor de alguien, lo único que necesita para un día más. _Se me hace difícil quedarme cuando te miro, Duncan._ Entonces se quedó agotada y se durmió intranquila.

Cuando llega el viernes decide que necesita un respiro y se va sola a una disco. Baila y baila con cualquiera que pueda seguirle el ritmo, no bebe mucho solo sorbos pequeños para animarla y que esa sensación achispada haga el resto. Está bailando con un rubio muy atractivo cuando alguien tira de ella y pierde a ese chico tan guapo que la había invitado a su piso. Habría aceptado de buena gana.

-¿estás borracha? -le recrimina.

-¿Qué? No! -lo fulmina con la mirada -. ¿Qué estás haciendo? -lo empuja.

-gwen me dijo que estabas aquí y me pidió que te echara un vistazo.

-la buena de gwen -pone los ojos en blanco -. estoy perfectamente o lo estaba hace un segundo.

-¿Qué, con él? -frunce el ceño -. no sacaras nada bueno de ahí a menos que seas una de esas chicas.

-¿disculpa?

-ya me has oído.

-vete a la mierda.

-no eh dicho que tú lo fueras Courtney espera... espera! -le grita cuando se escapa de él.

Se seca los ojos en el callejón, ese cretino siempre logra hacerla llorar ¿por qué le afecta lo que diga ese tipo? Ya calmada se despega de la pared y al dar un paso alguien le pone algo filoso en el cuello.

-hola preciosa ¿por qué tan solita y triste? -el mal aliento de perro le repugna.

-no tengo nada, no llevo dinero encima, suélteme -consigue decir a pesar del pavor.

-¿qué? Menuda mierda –grita.

-por favor...

-tendrás que darme otra cosa a cambio bonita, hoy no es mi noche pero tú puedes hacer que eso cambie ¿verdad? -le besa la mejilla y ella se queda petrificada.

Cierra los ojos ¿Qué puede hacer? Nada. Le entran ganas de vomitar, ese hombre asqueroso...

-hijo de puta.

Siente que cae al suelo y se lastima las rodillas y aun así no quiere abrir los ojos. Se hace un ovillo en el suelo sucio, se aferra a sus rodillas y tiembla cuando escucha golpes. Alguien grita muy feo o son dos, todo se mezcla y quiere que se callen. Alguien ordena que se largue y aturdida por un momento piensa que se lo dicen a ella. Se retrae cuando alguien la toca y le sale la voz muy débil como de niña.

-soy yo, tranquila –dice con calma -. levanta –le pide, pero ella se niega -. ¿no puedes? -tiembla en respuesta y él lo nota -. vamos a casa...

A casa, ha dicho a ¿casa? Imposible. Le deja que la levante como a una princesa como en los cuentos y se aferra a él, se oculta como si eso bastara para estar bien. Le escucha maldecir, parece furioso pero no se atreve a mirarlo y cuando él intenta dejarla en la parte de atrás de su auto ella se niega a dejar sus brazos quizás por miedo o por egoísmo propio. Él le susurra que todo está bien, su voz es tan bonita, tan amable que desea que siempre le hable en ese tono tan bonito y apaciguador. Al final cede.

-no... -dice despacio.

-¿Qué? -dice el sentado delante del volante.

-no me lleves al piso, no quiero que nadie me vea así.

-¿y a dónde quieres que te lleve? Es mejor si hay alguien contigo...

-no, llévame a un motel barato no quiero que nadie me vea así -dice caprichosa y asustada.

-no pienso llevarte a un motel –dice seguro.

-por favor...-prueba con una voz dulce -. por favor, Duncan...

Él la mira por el espejo retrovisor pero no dice nada. No la lleva a un motel, tampoco a la casa de él como estaba pensando, no, la lleva a su estudio un lugar que conoce y que ya ha estado. Las piernas ya le responden así que sale por su propia cuenta mientras él la conduce hasta arriba. El lugar sigue igual, poca cosa más que latas y lienzos. Duncan se dirige a un armario que no había visto antes y de él saca una colchoneta de gimnasia. La coloca en el centro justo delante de un ventanal grande por el cual la luz de la luna se cuela y le entrega una manta de lana a Courtney.

-puedes quedarte aquí nadie te molestará.

-¿ni siquiera tú? –se aleja y se sienta en la colchoneta.

-si ocurre algo, llámame -dice serio -. que duermas bien.

-adiós.

Pero no se va, solo cuando lo mira por encima de su hombre y sus ojos se encuentran él parece darse cuenta avergonzado así que emprende pasos hacia la salida. No le pregunto por qué tenía una colchoneta en su estudio pero no quiere saberlo y en cuanto a la manta no la quiere tampoco por varias razones, la más importante es por el calor. Se quita la ropa y se queda en bragas. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa pero algo la despierta, el ruido del viejo ascensor y luego los pasos que se detienen junto a ella. No dice nada, él tampoco, así que finge estar sumida en sueño mientras él se acuesta junto a ella. No pasa nada, no hace nada y él seguramente ve que está en pelotas ¿la estará mirando si quiera o se abra dormido? Molesta le da la espalda, no piensa seguir regalándole las mejores vistas a ese idiota. Entonces cuando el sueño empieza apoderarse de ella...siente como los dedos de él recorren su espalda y no puede evitar gemir.

-¿Courtney...? -dice en voz baja como si no quisiera despertarla.

No responde así que deja que sus dedos viajen por donde le de la gana y parece ser que encuentran refugio en su pelo. Oye como él esnifa, está oliendo su pelo y por el gruñido intuye que le gusta.

-Courtney...deja de fingir que estás dormida.

-y tu deja de fingir que no te pasa nada conmigo, Duncan -se da la vuelta y lo mira.

-me...-se queda callado.

-¿por qué me tocas? -le brillan los ojos, sus bonitos ojos azules cielo.

-no lo sé -dice él cobarde.

-entonces vete.

-no quiero.

El corazón empieza a palpitarle.

-Courtney, dime la verdad...

-¿Qué verdad...?

-sé que escondes algo, algo triste...y quiero que me lo cuentes.

-vete.

-no.

-vete...

-no.

-vete! -se incorpora de rodillas.

-solo dime la verdad –la confronta cara a cara.

No, no quiere. Tiene miedo y él no para de acorralarla. Además él tampoco es sincero ¿por qué tendría ella que serlo? Eso la enfurece tanto. Antes de pensarlo siquiera su mano viaja hasta chocar con la mejilla de Duncan y este se queda muy quieto. Se da cuenta del error y cuando quiere disculparse...este hunde los dedos en su pelo y la atrae hacia su boca. Es arrollador, es bestial, es todo lo que siempre quiso de él. Pero tan pronto como viene se va y se aparta de ella confuso como un animal nervioso.

-lo siento...

¿Qué lo siente? Vuelve abofetearlo.

-lárgate... -le dice con la voz ahogada.

No lo ve marchar, se ovilla en la colchoneta y rompe a llorar. Le duele tanto el pecho, le duele tanto...que desea desaparecer para dejar de sentir. Le ruega que regrese, que vuelva y se quede con ella aun sabiendo que jamás sucederá. Si antes estaba rota ahora solo es más que polvo.

No es hasta la media tarde que se viste y se va del estudio al día siguiente.

-menuda juerga te has pegado, estás echa una mierda –le dice heather desde la cocina.

-gracias...

-déjala en paz –oye que es gwen.

Se mete en su habitación y no sale hasta que escucha que alguien se va del piso. Se levanta para tomar un baño pero decide que mejor una ducha bien fría. Heather esta holgasaneando en la sala cuando sale del baño.

-Brandon quiere que vayas a su fiesta este domingo –dice heather mirando una revista de moda -. le gustas y me suplico que te lo dijera.

-no me fío de él -gruñe.

-como quieras –se encoge de hombros -. has pasado la noche fuera ¿con quién?

-con nadie.

-oh venga, suéltalo no me creo que seas una santa todo el tiempo.

-jamás eh dicho que lo sea –le dice molesta.

-ya, pero vas por ahí pavoneándote como si lo fueras.

Vuelve a su habitación y se queda ahí estudiando hasta el domingo por la tarde. Heather se va a las siete con alejandro, gwen dice que ira a la bolera con Duncan y la invita para que no se quede sola en casa. Ella dice que no, que se quedara en casa tranquila y que dormirá temprano. A las nueve se siente inquieta y decide dar un paseo. No puede dejar de pensar en lo de ayer noche, en Duncan, en como la salvo y en cómo después la beso y se fue. Puede que por eso sin pensarlo llega a la bolera y entra. Ve a Duncan feliz...con gwen. Ambos completamente felices en su burbuja de amor así que da media vuelta y se marcha amargada. Le llega un mensaje, una foto de una fiesta en la casa de alguien, no quiere volver al piso y pensar en Duncan y gwen juntos. Decide ir un rato, solo estará media hora en esa fiesta y luego a casa. Se mira la ropa, tejanos, una blusa simple y el suéter ligero...Heather tiene razón, va por ahí pavoneándose como una chica puritana. Pone los ojos en blanco y se va a la fiesta. Cuando llega se encuentra con algunos compañeros de clase, les saluda y se escabulle para no tener que entablar conversación. Mala idea venir piensa diez minutos después y se va caminando a la salida cuando un chico la detiene.

-ey ¿te vas? Pero si acaba de empezar –le sonríe Brandon un chico mulato muy sexy.

-es que no me siento bien –se excusa.

-pues tomate esto –le ofrece un vaso con liquido -. te animara –le guiña un ojo.

-es que no me apetece beber –se niega.

-vale como quieras ¿un abrazo? -lo mira con el ceño fruncido, pero le deja.

-aay! -se queja -. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿el que? -le dice confundido.

-eh sentido un pinchazo en el...-se marea y él la sostiene -. ¿Qué, que...pasa?

-deberías sentarte.

-no, no es nada, me quiero ir a casa.

-ven conmigo.

Todo empieza a dar vueltas, como a cámara lenta...y empieza a sentirse muy caliente, demasiado. Las piernas le fallan y todo es borroso pero no pierde el conocimiento, es extraño...muy extraño. Siente que la deja caer sobre algo mullido.

-oye, que...-le cuesta hablar.

-todo está bien ¿quieres quitarte la ropa?

-sí...me quemo –lloriquea.

-te dije que funcionaria, mira lo cachonda que está -dice alguien más.

-¿es seguro? -otra voz.

-tranquilos, no recordara nada.

-esto está mal...

-pues lárgate.

-ni de coña, solo digo que está mal.

-vamos a quitarle la ropa.

Intenta resistirse, pero siente que no tiene fuerza para ello y sea lo que sea que le hayan metido es potente. Le arde todo, solo quiere que desaparezca, cuando alguien le besa en el cuello tiembla por lo sensible que siente el cuerpo y sabe que no es natural.

- _Duncan_...

Lo llama para que la salve otra vez, pero sabe que él no vendrá y llora en silencio por ello. Lo bueno de todo eso es que no lo recordará y lo malo es que es consciente de eso. No sabe cuándo empiezan o cuando acaban pero cuando despierta lo hace sola. Debería estar en clases tomando notas de todo. Sus compañeras no están cuando entra en el piso y lo primero que le urge es quitarse la mugre de encima. Se lava dos veces hasta que la piel se le enrojece de tanto estrujar. Intenta recordar que paso ayer y por qué despertó sin la parte de abajo en una casa de unas de las fraternidades de su universidad. Recuerda que fue y se aburrió, que se estaba yendo pero algo la detuvo y todo lo demás es una laguna borrosa. Pero no es estúpida, sin bragas y con algunos condones por el suelo...voces. No puede más, siente que la cabeza le va a estallar si sigue así y siente que ya es suficiente. Deja el grifó abierto para que la bañera se llene y se dirige a su habitación. Se sienta en su escritorio y abre su ordenador. Abre el word y empieza a escribir...

 _ **Para: ¿?**_

 _ **Por favor, dime...dime cómo se supone que es este lugar ¿sabes quién está dentro de mí? Estoy rota, rota en este mundo. Tu ríes pero yo no puedo verte pero eso no importa, estoy rota de todos modos así que eh decidido detener mi aliento. Ni siquiera la verdad me puede desentrañar, soy frágil pero todos creen que soy irrompible, cuando la verdad es que enloquezco y pierdo la razón. Siento que estoy de pie en un mundo retorcido y nadie puede ver mi verdadera forma. No quiero herir a nadie, pero ya no soporto que los demás sí, así que por favor no me olviden. Llevo años envuelta en soledad, apenas me acuerdo de mis risas con inocencia. No puedo ser libre. No dejare que me corrompan, estoy paralizada por el hecho de haber cambiado tanto... -c jhwjsvdbnsmdkmkdmsmm,dfxjkfdgxjkjmhn**_

Golpea el teclado y llora porque es injusto, no seguirá escribiendo semejante estupidez ¿a quién le importa? A nadie. Basta, basta, basta. Coge un cuchillo antes de entrar a la bañera. Coge aire con fuerza y ni siquiera tiene el valor de mirar cuando se raja el brazo, duele un horror, le cuesta hacerlo con el otro pero lo hace. El agua se tiñe, es feo...cierra los ojos impaciente por dejar atrás esa mala vida. Es una chica que siempre está en el momento equivocado y en la hora equivocada. _Ya no más_. Lo último que se le cruza por la mente son unos ojos azules cielo muy hermosos. _Mi último recuerdo...serás tú._


	8. Chapter 8

#Rota

Morir duele y ni siquiera en eso obtiene paz. Algo anda mal, muy mal…porque se siente cansada ¿sentir? No tiene sentido. Entonces el pitido de una máquina, la pesadez de su cuerpo y el incómodo aparato de la nariz que le da oxígeno. Esto está mal…esta despertando, se sobresalta de la impresión pero aún más cuando Duncan acude para calmar la con su particular voz llena de promesas amables.

-tranquila, court, tranquila estas a salvo….

-¿qué? ¿Dónde…donde estoy? -dice nerviosa y confundida.

-en el hospital…te cortaste, intentaste morir -frunce el ceño disgustado -. ¿Por qué? -le dice inesperadamente enfadado y lo nota -. Perdona.

-¿qué has hecho? ¿qué….? Te odio, te odio, ¡Te odio! -le grita al borde del llanto.

-por favor, por favor cálmate -dice él cuando el aparato empieza a pitar -. Me estás asustando, por favor…tranquilízate courtney -dice con la voz teñida de angustia.

Lo ve, lo ve suplicarle con esos dos ojos cielo y el pecho se le contrae y la hace sentir culpable. Aparta la mirada y hace el intento por él. Pero está muy enfadada ¿con qué derecho la salvo? ¿Cómo? No le importa, que más da ¿ahora Que?

-eres malo.

\- no digas eso.

-eres un peligro para mí, te odio -dice apretando los puños.

\- eso no es verdad.

-vete.

-Oye…

-eh dicho que ¡vete!

-no -dice firme.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Acaso no me has lastimado ya suficiente? -llora.

-¿esto es por mi? -le dice incrédulo -. No, hay algo más…hay algo más y lo sabré – la mira fijamente -. Lo sabré.

-de todos ellos tu eres el peor… –no lo mira cobarde -. El peor -finaliza.

Y él se va, entonces las cosas se vuelven más complicadas. Sus padres no tardan en recibir la mala noticia y ella debe responder a un montón de preguntas que no quiere. Hay detenidos, hay un juicio, hay un psiquiatra y ella volviendo a reiniciar. Las cosas parecen mejorar, hay reglas, hay atención, normas por su seguridad y no se ve con ganas de escapar. Pierde un año para recuperarse, pero le sirve para estar sobria y conocerse a sí misma, su verdad. No era quien pensaba ser, simplemente la falta de afecto a veces nos impulsa a buscar desesperados el calor de otro, los traumas distorsionan la realidad o en casos la personalidad y se mal acostumbran. Para las personas como ella no es fácil, nunca se recuperan, es algo que les marca para toda la vida pero hay maneras positivas de sobrellevar las. El verano se instala otra vez y con ello la visita de alguien inesperado. Duncan, y dice que está ahí para cuidar y vigilar. Pidió a sus padres ir a la casita de verano para continuar con su rehabilitación y descansar. Pero la sorpresa de él ahí con ella la perturba y además algo que creía haber olvidado regresa. El primer reencuentro con él y las palabras son…

-no te necesito -se cruza de brazos -. Estoy bien sola ¿en qué están pensando mis padres? Los llamaré ahora mismo.

-hazlo porque no cambiará nada, les caigo bien -sonríe de lado presumido.

-dudoso ¿Por qué ellos…?

-te salve la vida.

-una historia que no quiero oír, gracias -dice sería.

-si me necesitas…estaré en la caseta.

-jamás te necesitaré Duncan -lo dice lo bastante alto para que lo oiga.

Los días se turnan de playa, jardín, casa y también ignorar la presencia del intruso. Sea cuáles fueran las intenciones de él y la de sus padres las ignora. Hay algo que se perdió y sólo lo sabrá si se lo pregunta pero eso no es una opción. Quizás sólo sea una deuda de sus padres hacia Duncan pero ¿Por qué aceptar? ¿Por que ese chico insiste en estar ahí?

-no tienes por qué hacerlo -le dice sentada en la arena dándole la espalda -. No me debes nada y…

-pero tu sí –la corta.

-no te quiero a ti o a tu caridad, pena, lastima o lo que fuera -se levanta y lo enfrenta -. Vete.

-¿no te cansas te echarme? A mi si -dice chulo.

-te odio -dice con berrinche.

-te repites -le pones los ojos en blanco.

-oix…eres tan, eres tan…

-¿lindo?

-cansino.

-me han dicho cosas peores, princesa.

-no te soporto cerca y borra esa sonrisita chula de tu cara o si...¿princesa? -se sonroja.

-te ves linda cuando te pones colorada, pero enojada aún más…uau.

-cállate.

-venga, dame un respiro…desde que eh llegado me tratas mal y yo sólo quiero cuidart…

-cállate -piensa en dejarlo en la playa pero él la sigue.

Entonces los días pasan de playa, Duncan siendo amable, jardín, Duncan intentando hacerla reír, casa y otra vez Duncan siendo paciente con ella a pesar de que lo maltrata de mil maneras. Y sin darse cuenta los días se vuelven como una canción, llenas de color y de su coqueto humor verde ¿alguna vez tuvo días así? No, pero ahora sí. Nunca debió ser así, nunca debió decir las cosas tan feas que le dijo en el hospital y nunca debió intentar alejarlo de ella con la muerte. Verlo partir siempre se siente morir. Hay una voz dentro de ella que dice que no le deje que se vaya, no la puede ignorar, no la deja pensar, no la puede callar y es más fuerte que ella. Hay una voz.

-me gustan las tormentas de verano -dice ella rompiendo un silencio muy largo.

Están en el salón de cara al ventanal con las vistas al jardín.

-¿Por qué? -dice sentado al otro lado del sofá.

-no me suelen gustar las cosas inesperadas, pero está sí -se encoge de hombros con una risita tonta en los labios avergonzada de confesarlo.

-pueden llegar a ser peligrosas -sonríe.

-lo sé, pero está me gusta.

-a mi me gustan las cosas inesperadas y peligrosas.

-ya…-se pone roja.

-¿qué?

-nada…sólo deja de coquetearme, me pones muy nerviosa -frunce el ceño.

-no quiero ni puedo evitarlo, princesa.

-debería darte vergüenza porque tú, tu estás con…

-ya no, hace mucho que ya no.

-¿no?

\- no.

-pues no lo contaste cuando llegaste.

-¿debía?

-no, bueno…no sé, olvida lo.

-tu tampoco me contaste nada sobre….-se miran -. Olvídalo.

-¿cómo iba? Es repugnante, yo…

-era, eso ahora es el pasado pero de todos modos me habría gustado oírlo de tu boca.

-¿para qué? ¿en serio quieres oír toda esa mierda?

-Courtney….

-me violaron, ellos me violaron y me rompieron en mil pedazos….fin de la historia.

Silencio.

-a la mierda -se levanta y va hacia ella -. Vamos -le extiende la mano.

-¿qué quieres decir, a donde?

-¿tu que crees? -le sonríe juguetón borrando la situación anterior.

-estas loco!

-lo sé ¿quieres contagiarte?

Y se ríe y acepta su locura. Van dando saltos y gritos por el jardín con la lluvia mojándoles por completo pero ella jamás había sentido la felicidad que ahora la embarga. No sabe en qué momento cae en los brazos de él que la levanta y dan vueltas como dos niños extasiados de emoción y pura dicha. Todo es diversión pero cuando él la desliza por su cuerpo y la aprieta a él siente que su mundo vuelve a temblar.

-suéltame -hace un intento flojo por empujarlo.

\- No.

-déjame -dice acercándose a su rostro.

\- No.

-bésame…

Él sonríe enormemente porque sabe que tiene que decir que no, pero las palabras no salen y quedan calladas por sus labios. Es el beso inocente que llega tarde pero que al fin llega y eso la hace llorar de miedo y felicidad.

-Courtney…

-ahora es cuando me rechazas ¿verdad?

-solo los tontos persiguen la felicidad.

-explícate...

-a ti es a quien deseo perseguir.

-no quiero palabras bonitas, sólo la verdad Duncan porque….eres el amor que siempre eh soñado. Debió ser así. Hay una voz dentro de mi que dice que tu me amas, que no deje que te vayas. Quiero que seas mi refugio y mi calma. No descansas si algo me hace sufrir. No eres como los demás, no debí tratarte igual, juro no herirte más…no quiero estar en otros brazos, no quiero fingir que no me importas. Quiero que me tomes muy fuerte y que me digas temblando que no puedes vivir sin mí…te eh extrañado tanto. No quiero que jamás vuelvas a dejarme.

-Courtney…me partes el alma.

-soy una tonta, pero si no puedes…dilo ahora y suéltame porque creo que no soporte la idea de que tu otra vez me..

-Courtney mentí, todo este tiempo estuve mintiendo a gwen, cuando te conocí…la primera vez que te vi me entraron ganas de arrastrarte a un rincón y follarte a lo bestia sin parar -él cierra los ojos como si algo le doliera -. Pensé que se me pasaría y que era normal, que con los días desaparecería pero hay que joderse no fue así y ya no pude sacar de mi cabeza tu bonitos ojos tristes. Si no éramos amantes entonces me conformaba con ser tu amigo pero no me lo ponías fácil mujer –la mira sediento y eso la estremece -. Y luego quisiste morir…cuando te encontré en la bañera yo…-ve que sus ojos lloran -. Jamás vuelvas hacer una cosa así ¿me oyes?

-Duncan no llores -le coge el rostro -. No llores…lo siento.

-juro por dios que voy a cuidar de ti porque con sólo imaginar que alguien te pueda lastimar otra vez, me enfurece y pierdo la cabeza. Odio a esos bastardos, los odio…

\- yo te quiero a ti, siempre te eh querido a ti…

Entonces la besa como siempre quiso y la lleva dentro para quererse como siempre quisieron desde la primera vez que se encontraron. Él le dice que tan hermosa es su desnudez, que tan perfecto es sentirla profundamente, que su respiración y los sonidos que ella emite son música celestial. Ella rompe a llorar y él la sostiene sin dejar de quererla con su cuerpo. La amabilidad y el tacto que tiene él la conmueven. Se entrega a él como nunca, se abre a él como nunca jamás con otro y la llena hasta el punto de sentir que no es fácil, pero no imposible de a cogerlo en su interior. Después de un largo tiempo finalmente ambos son arrollados por el fuego de sus corazones.

-nunca me eh sentido satisfecha en muchos sentidos pero ahora estoy que no quepo –dice enredada entre su cuerpo.

-pues yo no, yo no estoy satisfecho y quiero más – la besa en la boca y después en la sien con ternura.

-jajaja que ridículo.

-oye! Que mala eres conmigo -se ríe.

-Duncan ¿por qué?

-¿por qué, qué?

-conoces lo que hice y lo que fui, lo que me hicieron ¿tú…?

-cuando fui a ver a tus padres les pedí hablar con tu psiquiatra y con el permiso de tu padre lo supe todo. Se que no encontraremos a esos bastardos, pero saber que tu padre se encargará de destrozar a los últimos me alivia muy poco la verdad. Le conté a tu padre donde trabajo y al puesto que espero tener en un futuro. Quiero ayudar a personas, tu me hiciste tomar la decisión. No me interesa quien o que hiciste en el pasado, lo que ahora me importa es quien serás de ahora en adelante y quiero estar a tu lado en todo tu proceso.

-no tengo mucho que ofrecer, me da miedo que…

\- eso es mentira, si tienes miedo de lo que sea no me importa, ofréceme tus miedos. Yo los quiero.

-¿si un día te arrepientes de mi?

-¿después de lo que acabamos de hacer? Imposible. A mis ojos te veo dulce, inocente ala vez tan salvaje y te vez tan vulnerable que me dan ganas de protegerte, cuidarte, pero también eres fuerte y decidida.

-¿ves todo eso?

\- si y siento que de verdad puedo descansar en tus brazos, para mi también esto es raro porque nunca eh sentido tanto por una chica.

-¿gwen?

-le dije que tenía metido en la cabeza a otra, se molestó claro y rompimos.

-¿sabe que soy yo?

\- no lo sé pero no es tonta. Estuve pendiente de ti desde el hospital hasta hoy sin que te dieras cuenta.

-pensé que te habías olvidado después de tanto tiempo, yo lo hice o al menos lo intenté sin éxito.

-que bien.

-jajaja.

\- no tenía pensado acabar así.

-¿asi como?

-así…-la penetra -. ¿crees que tus padres o tu psiquiatra estarán de acuerdo con lo nuestro?

-me has salvado la vida…¡oh!

-¿Courtney?

-¿Mmmm…?

\- No puedo vivir sin ti…

Hay una voz que dice que ahora y por siempre puede ser feliz, así que se ahoga en ese mar de amor. Tienen sexo mañana, tarde y noche. Lo hacen en la orilla del mar, en el jardín, el salón, el baño, en el garaje, en la cama, en la mesa del comedor repetidas veces…tantas hasta caer rendidos. Ella nunca pensó que amar fuera una tarea tan placentera, y que alguien como Duncan le haga el amor todos los días es un regalo maravilloso.

Mis pies tocan la arena al igual que los suyos que son más pequeños. Nos sentamos, ella entre mis brazos mientras le peino el pelo y ella me sonríe pero yo me quedo perdida por esos ojos azul cielo como los de Duncan.

-¿puedo unirme? -ambas lo miramos a él -. El abuelo te busca, ve y no lo hagas esperar -le dice a ella.

\- es tan mona…-digo viéndola marchar de saltito en saltito hasta la casa de la playa -. Tiene tus ojos.

\- la amo pero es un bicho…menos mal que no es mía -dice de su sobrina.

-que malo -le reprendió mientras se sienta y me cubre entre sus brazos.

\- que bonita noche, mira – me dice apuntando a las estrellas -. Una vez me dijiste que los mejores recuerdos que tienes son estando en la playa.

-sí…-descanso la cabeza en su pecho.

Y me quedo ahí, respirando su aroma pensando en todo lo que hemos vivido en estos tres últimos años juntos. Duncan trabaja como agente de libertad Vigilada. Cuando dijo que fui yo quién lo inspiró a ayudar a otras personas no pensé que fuera a criminales pero si eso lo hace feliz a mi también. Yo estoy en un bufete de abogados muy solicitado y prestigioso así que no me puedo quejar. En cuanto a nosotros tenemos días buenos y días como cualquier pareja normal, bueno casi porque siempre terminamos haciendo las paces con sexo. Ambos estamos locos el uno al otro, ambos sentimos una dependencia tan fuerte que al principio me asusto perderlo o arruinarlo por mi pasado. Gideon volvió aparecer en ni vida el verano pasado, siempre ha estado ahí pero intenté que Duncan no lo descubriera y falle. Quedé con él en una cafetería para ponerle fin a su continuo acoso y que dejará de enviarme flores o cualquier presente. Gideon quería lo de siempre, que volviera y me dijo algo que jamás pensé oír de su boca.

-Courtney, te amo…

\- si pero ella no te quiere – me quedé muda cuando mi novio intervino de la nada ¿de dónde a salido?

Duncan estaba matándolo con los ojos y lo habría echo si supiera lo que gideon y yo fuimos. Se lo conté todo más tarde en nuestro piso y se volvió loco, literalmente salió echo una furia y volvió a casa muy tarde con sangre en los puños y la ropa. Más tarde descubrí que fue a casa de mi padre a preguntar por gideon y que interrumpió en una reunión para golpearle. En casa le limpie la sangre y con alivio vi que no tenía ningún rasguño. Aun sigo sin saber como supo que quede con Gideon pero a lo mejor mi nerviosismo me delató ese día.

-por esto no quería contarte lo, quería solucionarlo yo, terminar yo Duncan.

-no me gustó nada verte con ese Gideon -aun podía sentir su irá.

-déjame que te expliqué…

\- no, déjame que te expliqué yo a ti – me dijo cortante -. No me gusta que te sientes a tomar un café con él, no me gusta que te mire como lo hizo, no me gustó que te agarrara de la mano y no me gusta que te declare su amor ¡no me gusta nada!

-vale, cálmate…

-se lo conté a tu padre.

-oh Duncan…

-se encargará de hundir a ese malnacido.

Y desde ese día no supimos más de Gideon Grey. Las risas de la casa me vuelven a la realidad. Nuestras familias compartiendo mismo techo y relacionándose.

-¿crees que les caigo bien a tus padres? -le pregunto.

\- es imposible no quererte Courtney.

\- me da vergüenza que un día sepan…

\- no tienes que decir nada si no estás cómoda nena, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que eso ya no importa? Es pasado.

-vale…

En eso escuchamos que tocan el piano.

-es mi padre…y esa es mi madre. Hace años que no cantan juntos, vaya…

-suena bien -se para -. Ven –me ofrece su mano.

-¿qué? -le digo con una sonrisita tonta.

-abrázame, rodéame el cuello con tus brazos – me pide tiernamente.

Sin querer me viene a la mente cuando hicimos el amor anoche en la piscina del jardín cuando todos salieron a cenar fuera menos nosotros, en la mesa de la cocina está tarde cuando todos estaban en la playa y una oral en..

-se lo que estás pensando, princesa.

\- no es verdad, cállate –ocultó la cara en su pecho porque se que tengo las mejillas rojas.

Cuando la lluvia caiga sobre tu cara y todo el mundo este en tu contra podría ofrecerte un cálido abrazo para hacerte sentir mi amor.

-¿por qué esa canción? ¿lo sabes? -pregunta él haciéndonos bailar muy lento.

Cuando las sombras del atardecer y las estrellas aparezcan y no haya nadie ahí para secar tus lágrimas podría abrazarte por un millón de años para hacerte sentir mi amor.

-creo que se conocieron escuchando esa canción, algo muy romántico, cuando eran muy jóvenes -digo pegándome más a él.

Iría hasta los confines de la tierra por ti para hacerte sentir mi amor.

-es como si nos cantarán a nosotros ¿no crees? – me dice basándome en la sien.

Ya se que todavía no lo has asumido pero yo nunca te haría daño. Supe desde el momento en que nos conocimos que indudablemente nos pertenecemos.

-¿sigues sintiéndote rota?

\- no, contigo nunca Duncan.

Pasaría hambre, estaría sombrío y triste. Me arrastraría por las calles, no, no hay nada que yo no haría para hacerte sentir mi amor.

-algún día volveremos a esta playa y ese día será como mi mujer…

-¿me convertirías en tu mujer?

-ya eres mi mujer. Te quiero. Te amo. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado…soy tuyo. Eres mía -me acaricia el rostro.

-Duncan…-se me humedecen los ojos.

-anímate mujer que no es tan grave lo que digo ¿ o si? -me levanta en volandas.

-jajajaja ¿Cómo haces para hacerme llorar y luego feliz?

\- es mi secreto.

-¿ya le has pedido permiso a mi padre?

-¿Qué tal ahora? -dice llevándome hacia casa -. Vamos a ver que cara pone el suegrito -me besa la frente -. Busca en mi bolsillo princesa.

-¿aquí? -lo noto.

-quiero ver como te queda.

Es un anillo de compromiso de plata con diamantes incrustados.

-voy a llorar…- me caen por las mejillas.

-¿no te gusta? Te prometo que ahorraré para comprarte uno más bonito, ya lo verás brillara tanto que te quedarás ciega cada vez que lo veas.

\- no quiero otro, este me gusta…

-¿entonces por qué lloras? No me des esos sustos mujer.

\- Es que siempre me haces feliz y no acabo de acostumbrarme amor.

-amor…cuando lo dices me entran ganas de arrancarte la ropa y hacerte el amor.

-hazlo.

-más tarde, te lo prometo.

Le abrazo y le digo al oído que lo amo y él también me lo dice otra vez. Si alguna vez pensé que no existía un final feliz para mi estaba muy equivocada. A veces tienes que ser fuerte, paciente y no desesperar. Hay amores que llegan hacia el final pero cuando menos los esperas aparecen de la nada como una tormenta de verano…intensas y peligrosas. La mía no será breve ni corta, será para siempre porque ya no estoy rota.

Fin


	9. Chapter 9

_**#RotaExtra**_

Ella tenía metido en la cabeza que nadie podía preocuparse por ella y menos poder enamorar a alguien _¿Quién se fijaría en unos ojos tristes, una sonrisa rota y un corazón echo pedazos?_ Yo, yo lo haría, yo lo haría mil veces. Es curioso como pasan las cosas, en como las personas llevan caretas para ocultar un secreto doloroso y en que un día llega alguien para descubrir los y a pesar de eso se enamoran. La primera vez que la vi no pude evitar advertir lo hermosa que era. Era la chica con ojos de niña triste, me atrapó, me tenía en vilo y me sentí irremediablemente atraído por todo el conjunto. Nunca olvidaré el primer beso ni el segundo, ni todos los que vinieron después. Pensar que me negué a ella y que eso la llevo a querer morir es algo que jamás me perdonare. En ese entonces quería una oportunidad que no podía tener, tenía a gwen, no podía perseguirla y decidí disolver, mirar para otro lado lo que empezaba a sentir por la chica rota. Pero cada vez que hablábamos, cada momento breve o corto tenía que convencerme a mi mismo de que no quería esto incluso si de verdad lo quería. No sabia que tan partido tenia el corazón si en dos o en mil pero una vez sanado latiría nuevamente. Quería abrazarla cuando se suponía que no debía porque ya estaba con alguien más, la tenia atrapada en mi mente y no podía ni quería sacarla de ahí. Si pudiera hacerlo todo de nuevo se que volvería de vuelta con ella, en la playa confesando mis miedos, coquetear, preguntar por esa mirada triste, llevarla a mi estudio, dejar que me basará, salvarla, dejarle abofetearme, besarla y nuevamente dejar que me abofeteara, salvarla de si misma ¿qué sentido tenía escondernos el uno del otro? La dejaría menospreciarme, la besaría debajo de la lluvia, la llevaría dentro y nos haríamos el amor no una ni dos sino varias veces, interrumpir y amenazar a golpes al hijo de puta que se aprovechó de ti, viviría con gusto los años y por supuesto te pediría matrimonio en la playa, si pudiera hacerlo todo de nuevo se que volvería de vuelta contigo, siempre. Estoy tan nervioso y al mismo tiempo tan emocionado que creo que podría llorar en cuanto la vea atravesar la puerta con su vestido blanco. Quiero verla ya, el cura me sonríe porque no paro quieto y todos los invitados me miran y murmuran apartes iguales. Le sonrío por tercera vez a mi madre y la veo limpiarse con un pañuelo. Tanto ella como mi padre tienen un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, nunca creí verlo de mi padre y eso me pone muy sentimental. Siempre eh querido una mínima señal de su aprobación, se que en mi época más rebelde se las hice pasar fatal, esas canas que tiene son gracias a mi y espero que…

-ahí viene -dice el cura con regocijo.

En efecto, ahí está, de blanco con su padre al lado y muy, muy preciosa…Uau. Me encuadro y saco pecho orgulloso y listo para tomarla como esposa delante de todos. Ella me está sonriendo, nunca la eh visto tan feliz, es contagioso, y viene hacia mi con todo su esplendor. Entonces, de pronto la veo titubear, se detiene con un mareo y al instante se desploma.

-¡Courtney!

Corro hacia ella, su padre me ayuda a cogerla en volandas.

-necesitamos un médico -grito al gentío de gente.

Uno se presenta y salimos en busca de una habitación para atender mejor a mi princesa. Nos instalamos en un despacho de la Iglesia con un sofá lo bastante grande para ella, y el médico me pide que ponga cojines debajo de sus piernas y le afloje el corsé del vestido para que pueda respirar. Luego al ser un lugar pequeño nos pide que salgamos y esperemos. El padre de Courtney, el señor Roland me saca casi a la fuerza y me pide que me comporte.

-va a estar bien, seguro son los nervios, cosas de mujeres – me dice.

-pues menudo susto me ha dado, sólo quiero que este bien.

\- lo estará, te tiene a ti ahora.

-gracias.

\- no, gracias a ti muchacho, por todo lo que has hecho y harás por ella. Todos le hemos fallado y ahora tu estas para encargarte mejor de lo que yo hice.

\- no debería echarse la culpa, usted no sabía nada, nadie…

-pero es mi hija y no preste atención -veo que los ojos se le ponen rojo -. Lo siento tanto.

\- señor….

-le falle como padre, pero tu no lo harás.

-por supuesto que no, le doy mi palabra.

-lo sé, te creo muchacho, te creo.

\- nos llevará tiempo sanar señor Roland, a todos pero lo conseguiremos – me abraza y por un segundo me quedo quieto pero le correspondo finalmente.

-deja de llamarme señor muchacho y dime papá.

-papá -le digo y ambos nos reímos.

-algún día me perdonare – se jura a si mismo.

-ella lo hizo y usted lo hará un día de estos.

-pronto espero que muy pronto.

No decimos mas y espero de corazón que así sea, el es un buen hombre a pesar de todo.

-ha despertado, pueden entrar – nos interrumpe el médico.

-pasa tu, es a ti a quien querrá ver primero, yo avisaré a los invitados y a mi esposa de que todo está bien. La ceremonia debe continuar.

-si, por supuesto y gracias señor, digo papá.

El médico y el se van. Entro y la encuentro de pie frente a la ventana abierta mirando perdida en su mundo. No me cansaré de pensar que es la criatura más hermosa que eh visto nunca. Se gira cuando cierro la puerta.

-¿estas bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿te duele algo? -le cojo la cara.

\- No, estoy perfectamente, más que perfectamente – me dice bajando la cara y mirando su tripa.

-¿qué pasa, que te ha dicho el médico?

-a dicho que…-rompe a llorar.

-¿Qué? – me pongo nervioso -. Por dios mujer dilo ya, me estás matando -le limpió los ojos.

-Duncan, me ha dicho que aquí dentro está creciendo mi bebé…

-¿Qué? – Se me empañan los ojos -. ¿qué, como, como...?

-¿cómo que como? ya sabes como – Se ríe, me coge la mano y me la pone en su vientre plano -. Aquí, aquí…tu hijo, nuestro.

Me caigo de rodillas y empiezo a pegar la oreja en su tripa para escuchar a mi bebé, no oigo nada pero igualmente me entra la risa de la felicidad y le beso la tripa.

-¿estas segura? Voy a hacer papá…

-si, sí….-dice entre lágrimas.

Entonces me levanto y la tomo en mis brazos.

-me tenías muy preocupado.

\- lo siento amor, perdóname.

\- no te disculpes -le beso la frente.

-Duncan, se que ya me lo has prometido, pero prométeme que también ahora cuidaras de los dos, no quiero que nada malo le pase a este bebé. Siempre estaré pendiente de esta cosita…lo único que me aterra es la idea de que crezca y le pasen cosas malas, cosas terribles como a mí…

-no le pasará nada, nada que no pueda el o ella solucionar, no puedo prometer que no le pase algo malo, Courtney debemos confiar en que lo educaremos en un entorno de amor, amistad y confianza. Y cuando algo malo le pase vendrá a nosotros.

-tienes razón, que tonta…

\- no digas eso, pero entiendo tu miedo.

-gracias amor.

-de nada amor.

-oh! Cielos Duncan!

-¿qué pasa? -digo poniéndome en alerta.

\- ¡la boda tenemos que casarnos! Todos deben estar esperando.

-ah, sólo era eso -digo más calmado -. Pueden esperar un poquito es que quiero besarte.

-vas a tener toda una vida para hacerlo – se sonroja -. Una boda en cambio no.

-pero es que me muero por besarte.

-Duncan…- me reprende sin más.

Pero yo lo hago de todos modos, la beso estrechándola a mi cuerpo y tomándome todo el tiempo en saborear el momento.

-¿ya estás contento? – me dice aún cerca de mis labios.

-¿yo? Siempre amor.

Entonces me sonríe como siempre suele hacerlo por merito mío. Le tomo la mano y salimos devuelta al altar donde todos nos esperan.

 **Alguien dijo que le faltaba un epílogo a esta historia y a mi también. Espero que les guste, me tomo tiempo ya que lo dejaba y lo retomaba y finalmente lo borre casi todo porque no me gustaba y al fin quedo como si me gustaba jajajja. Me ha gustado mucho escribir esta versión de Courtney y de Duncan. Ella muy vulnerable y el más fuerte mentalmente, más maduro pero sin dejar a un lado lo Duncan que es. Los finales son muy difíciles. Saludos.**


End file.
